Becoming The Night
by Markolvr
Summary: The memories are fading, and Marko decides it's time to tell the story of how he was inducted into vampirism, before, during and after. This is written from his POV
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respected owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Therefore, I do not own the Lost Boys.**

**I'm taking my time with this one so updates may be slow. I apologize and thank you for reading. Reviews are loved!**

'_Late at night after work before I met David, I'd take my bike down to the beach and just ride. I suppose that's where they first saw me, my back tires spitting sand. The moon would be high and there was nothing between freedom and myself as the ocean air hit my face. I would yell out wildly as I waved one hand through the air. I only thought the night was mine…I write this now because the memory is fading.'_ -Marko

One human memory that haunts me, maybe because it was so close to my time of change, was the night I decided to work the late shift. At the time there were four of us in a small repair shop right in town. It looked more like a chop shop because there were old, rusty, used and broken down cars in the parking lot and always one or more inside, but most of the time our customers brought us bikes, motorcycles that sort of thing. Sometimes there was an occasional classic Cadillac Eldorado the other guys would drool over, but nothing I was ever impressed with. I liked the bikes, the timeless Triumphs. We didn't see too many of those.

Some people referred to us as the greasers of Santa Carla, even though I had only lived there for about half the year, and when I wasn't working on motors I was drawing. Mostly detailing for the Harley's that came in. A few skulls here and there, maybe some pinstripes for a hot rod or two; it was a weak ambition, hoping that I'd get into some big time decal shop and take over with my designs. What can I say? I'm good with a pencil.

Which is why I took the later shift that day. My friends, Marty and Todd both had dates that night, so Spencer and I took the afternoon work. I figured by six thirty things would have died down, the perfect opportunity for me to sketch out a few ideas I had brewing. By seven we were still working and by eight it was time for a break.

I pulled on my denim jacket while Spencer fished for a smoke from the sleeve of his shirt. He always walked around with them rolled up like that right on his shoulder, and asked me if I wanted one, which I accepted. I wasn't a real smoker like the others unless weed was involved, but sometimes the mood was right. We also found a few stray pennies for a good toss in the ole' tin can while leaning against the back of one of the cars we had been working on. Spencer went first, but missed by a mile. Out of the four of us, he was the odd ball and always the easiest for us to pull pranks on because he never expected it. We could have done ten different things to him in one week and each time he would be surprised. And the guys were always making fun of his hat. It looked more like a sardine can sitting right on top of his head while the bill stuck straight out and tipped up. It gave him all the more personality, and despite the oddities, he was the one I felt I could confide in the most because of his easygoing attitude.

"You going out tomorrow night?" he asked. "I heard there's a big party going on over on Hudson's Bluff."

I tapped the cigarette and readied my coin. "Are you going?"

He drew in a smoke and let it out through puckered lips hoping for an o-ring but instead it came out in a big white hunk of cloud. "Thought about it. Lots of girlies going to be there I heard. And hell, if I don't get laid this century, I really will be the wet end of Santa Carla."

I let a chuckle slip. The guy really didn't have it all together when it came to women. First he would stutter his words and then slobber all over them while groping in all the wrong places. "Charm," I said silencing the laughter. "You have to have charm. Play it cool and pretend like your only half interested, then they'll come crawling all over your dock."

He looked me up and down and flicked his cigarette away in disgust. "Charm? Shit man, I've got more than charm."

Neither of us was really paying attention to our surroundings and the next thing I knew there were two guys walking around in the shop behind us. "Hey," I said, looking back at them, elbowing the air to get Spencer's attention. "Customers." It was odd to have anyone come looking for anything this time of night, but there were occasions when it happened.

I watched them curiously for a second and then realized it was the two guys we had met from the Boardwalk about a week before, strictly by accident or so I thought. The four of us had just happened to have the night off that evening and decided to have a little fun with the games in the arcade. I was busy shooting at a clown's head with a water gun when Spencer tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey, did you check out those guys' bikes there against the railing?" He knew how much I was into them and always made it a point to tell me when he thought he had run across something worth telling about.

"Huh uh," I mumbled without looking at him. I was too busy concentrating on the dam hole in the clowns face to really care about anything at the moment, and we'd had a good amount of weed smoked by the time the games had actually gotten good.

"No seriously, you should really check them out. Those bad boys must really hall ass across the sand." I had finally made my target and had the balloon going as high as a kite when he absently tugged at my arm again which made the line of water disengage and go the opposite direction.

"Gah, dam it! Spencer, can't this wait?" I turned with a frown to look at him, my hands up in the air and then I noticed them. One was an older version of a Triumph, a real collectible and the other a dirt bike of sorts, rebuilt and somewhat similar to a Harley. I assumed that the owners were standing on the other side against the railing, smoking and watching the crowd down on the beach. "All is forgiven," I told Spencer and mindlessly moved towards them in awe. There were at least a half a dozen people inbetween the guys at the rail and myself, but as soon as those words left my mouth the two of them turned around and locked their gaze on me. It was fucking awkward to say the least. Unless they had been telepathic, I thought at the time, there's no way they could have heard me.

The one with the cool blonde, slightly spiked hair, dressed like a rock & roll desperado. He smiled knowingly, and the other, Native American looking, nodded in greeting but kept a straight face. I kept moving forward until Todd knocked right into me. "Marko, my man, you have got to come check this out!" he screeched.

I pushed him backwards more than slightly irritated. "Watch it asshole! You smoke too dam much." Then I gave him a droopy eyed, cocky smile because I was just as high. The problem with that being that my focus at any given point could only remain on one thing, and when that one thing was disrupted all hell broke loose, so I took a breath. "You can see I'm doing something can't you?"

Todd had already brushed off the insult. "You have got to come with us my friend. They have booths…booths surrounded by hot chicks, and if any of us has a chance at getting in their pants, it's you. The innocent faced smart ass!"

I chuckled, flipped him off and turned back to the bikes but they were no longer there and neither were their possessors. "Dam," I mumbled, looking down for a second. My passion for anything with two wheels and handlebars went beyond girls at that point in time, but with the object of my desire missing in action what else was there to do? I smiled and put an arm over Todd's shoulders. "Well then, chicks it is. Lead the way."

About a half hour later the four of us stood at the booths playing darts, each of us with a girl ogling our looks. If we were lucky, we'd all get tail at the end of the night, even though I don't think any of us were looking for something serious at the time. I wanted to make something of myself first if I could, preferably with my designs.

I threw my first dart and hit the backboard. "Come on Marko," one of the girls smiled, leaning in over my shoulders to give me a kiss on the cheek. "Get the bulls eye and I'll let you do what ever you want with me tonight."

"You sure about that," I asked, a little sideways smile in her direction. _It's always good to keep them guessing and never let them fully know what's on your mind in the beginning. That way, they're always interested._ I cocked an eyebrow as I steadied my hand and focused; second throw was a dead hit. "I'll take the small pink bear for my friend here," I told the guy behind the booth, looking cockeyed at the girl. "You like pink bears don't you?"

"You still have one more hit," the man said in a tone that made it sound like I had no other choice but to play again.

"No thanks, I'll take the bear," I replied with a full grin.

"Are you def boy? You have to throw all three in order to win!"

"What the fuck old man," Todd broke in, stepping slightly in front of us. "The sign says you make the target you win. What the hell does it matter if he has another throw or not? He paid for the darts and he can do what he wants with them. Now give him the dam bear!"

Marty and Spencer stood back dumbfounded. To them a fight over a bear wasn't worth it, especially when they had chicks sucking on their necks.

"Look sunny, this is my booth and what I say goes!" The old geezer was so red with anger that he had beads of sweat running down his face while the hairs inside his nose stuck straight out. Maybe he had had too many punk teenagers rip him off, I wasn't sure, but I knew that if I really wanted to buy this girl a cheap stuffed animal all I had to do was run down the local store and get one, probably for even less than what I paid for the darts to play the game. I was about to tell Todd to back off when the two guys from the arcade appeared from the crowd.

"Well, well, what do we have here? You making trouble again old man?" The blonde one asked.

"I thought I told you two to stay away from me!" he snarled, pointing a bony finger at the two new arrivals. "I'll call security!"

"Are you really going to involve Big Ed in this? You know, it's not very polite to keep a prize from a lady," the native looking one responded. "Especially if he won it fair and square."

I noticed the two of them close in on the man as they talked with their eyes locked on his, a lot like wolves moving in on a kill. A second later they had him backed into the corner of his booth without saying another word, and a few moments later the guy stepped through them with a complete blank stare on his face. "Go ahead and take whatever you want," he told us hoarsely.

I glared at the two strangers with contempt. Who said I needed their help to bully an old man?

The blonde smiled and refrained from laughing like he could read my mind. "The old man is being polite for a change, I suggest you take him up on the offer. Here…" He stepped back and pulled three sparkly, rubber dangly things from the prize area and handed them to me. "A true prize for a true biker."

I folded my arms and refused the gift.

"Hell I'll take them," Spencer said, dashing forward to take the objects out of the guy's hands. The blonde looked slightly irritated by this move but kept his demanding smile and the other laughed.

"Maybe next time," he said and handed the bear to the girl that I was with. She looked up at him with wide dough eyes, gave him a lustful thank you and that's when I knew my one night affair had been blown. Still, something in the eerie way that he moved kept me from throwing a punch.

Seeing them again in our shop on this night was a hard knock to the balls after feeling so foolish and incapable of handling my own affairs. They circled the place and came straight over. The superior blonde inspected the both of us with his icy blue eyes and then smirked.

I swallowed, keeping my cool even though there was something about this guy that made me want to either kill him or get as far away as possible, and not because I mostly despised him. "Can we help you with something?"

My lack of interest must have shown because he didn't say anything. Instead, he looked back at his friend, who this time around held a dark scowl, and wore a black shirt and leather jacket. In fact that's probably one of the only times I ever saw him with a shirt on. His impertinent stare made me think he would leap and scalp us at any second but when he spoke the words came out friendly. "I need a new set of brakes. You know some of them seem to last forever but these babies are fried."

I looked over at Spencer, who for some reason was shaking in his shoes and his newly produced cigarette dangled from his bottom lip. Then it finally dawned on me what was different about these guys. They acted more like predators than patrons. "We don't have any in, but I can place an order. Should be in by the end of the week. If you wana come into the office I can fill out the paper work." I dropped my cigarette and put it out with the toe of my ked without looking away from them and then turned to lead them into the main part of the building.

"I'll just need the make and year of your bike," I told him, sliding the papers across the counter of the desk with a pen so he could fill them out.

"You like skulls Marko?" The blonde one asked. I could understand why Spencer waited outside. Forget the penetrating stare, this guys words alone were overbearing and his question caught me off guard.

"Excuse me?" I asked, rubbing my earlobe unsurely. None of us bothered to wear our nametags when the owner wasn't around, so I wondered how he new my name, but I had to think back for a minute to make sure I hadn't introduced myself.

He didn't repeat the question, just held up a piece of sketch paper that was sitting at the

end of the table across the room; one that I was working on. It had several different designs on it; all of skulls and at the bottom was my signature. I tried to conceal a light breath of relief. "Ya, they symbolize more than just death. Some cultures believe they mean rebirth."

"In more ways than one," he replied smoothly, joining his friend behind the counter. I stood my ground, forcing myself to look at them not really knowing why I felt the need to do this, so far they had been polite and knew exactly what they wanted just like any other customer, but there was something about them that said beware.

"You have a bike?" he asked.

"Ya. But she's out of commission at the moment. Just needs a few more parts put into place."

"I could help you with that," the other guy said.

I shook my head and turned back to the papers, mostly to get my head out of the fuzz I felt it in. When these guys talked, it was resonant almost hypnotic. I had to laugh at that, a little inside joke to myself. Knowing Spencer, he had probably slipped me something to smoke that had been laced. There was no other explanation. Human voices weren't capable of that sort of thing.

"Is there something funny about that?"

"What?" I looked up, quickly remembering he had just made me an offer. "No, sorry. We have to take payment up front for all parts and services. Thanks for offering."

Just as soon as I had said that, the guy produced a handful of bills and set them on the counter in the exact amount the parts would cost him. Now I was beginning to doubt myself because I knew I hadn't given him the price.

"No hard feelings huh?" the blonde whispered, before they both turned to exit the store. "You know where Hudson's Bluff is? There's a big party out there tomorrow night. You should come. We can talk shop and see about fixing that bike of yours."

I watched them leave with a straight face. Was it just coincidence that they knew about the party or had they heard us talking as they approached? Then again if it were as big a party as the boys let on, most of the town would have known about it. Even still, a strange anger began to boil in me as they walked past my friend causing him to cower against the trunk of the car, so I ran out to him.

"Hey, were those cigs laced?"

Spencer seemed lost. He scooted away as the domineering guy stopped and turned back in our direction. "Your friend can't handle his weed."

I stood my ground again, even though this guy was a good foot or so taller than me, and I looked him right in the eyes. "Just cigarettes, that's all we have. Did I…you forget something?"

"Just wanted to make sure everything was ok, and I forgot to introduce myself. Name's David." He offered me a hand and I shook it.

"Marko, as you guessed."

He nodded. "That's Dwayne. We'll see you at the party? Dwayne is an expert when it comes to putting bikes together. You wouldn't want to miss an opportunity like that."

"We'll see. I have a lot of work to catch up on. Again, thanks for the offer." He nodded again with a smile and headed out.

"Son of a bitch," I cursed, catching a breath and went to see if Spencer had come out of his panicked state yet. To my surprise, he stood at the hood of the car inspecting the motor like nothing had happened. "What the hell were we smoking?"

The right corner of his mouth turned up into a smile. "What are you talking about? They're just cigarettes man."

"Bullshit. You were standing out there almost crying like a baby. Hell I thought you might have pissed your pants."

"Ok Marko, ha ha. Don't even think you can play with me without the other guys around ok. It's not funny. You know I've been under this hood for the last three hours straight, so can we just get this done?"

"We just took a break," I argued as calmly as I could. "You don't remember the two customers we just had? The guys from the Boardwalk, one bleach blonde, one dark?"

He laughed sarcastically. "I think you're the one who's been smoking something."

I was pissed. I had to turn and walk away or I'd lose my cool, so I went back into the office and picked up the drawing. One of the skulls matched one of the patches on my jacket. I had three total, but my plan was to collect more in time and have them all sown on. Then I looked at my signature. It was one I had done in a hurry and the name was scribbled, unreadable. What the hell was going on?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all who have just started reading this and for your wonderful reviews! I appreciate it! :-) And Marko appreciates it. (Snicker)**

The reasoning for why I felt like shit was becoming more and more clear, and it wasn't from what I had smoked that night. At two am the lights in the building were dead, and the shadows in the hallway called my name as I climbed the stairs to my apartment, taking them two by two. But by then it didn't matter, even if it had been a night prowler, I was heavily sedated by weed. Not something I would normally do on a work night but the two bikers, David and Dwayne had struck a nerve deep down inside of me. Their presence marked an unknown dreaded change coming. I could feel it, and the dully illuminated and silent hallway in this crap hole of an apartment where I lived was the calm before the storm. I just couldn't figure out why two outstanding biker bullies had suddenly set their sites on me. Then again maybe Spencer was right; maybe it was all in my head. After all, we were all overworked and under paid and that starts to weigh your spirit down after awhile.

I slipped a key from my pocket and unlocked the door, pushed it open, and set one foot inside only to bring it out again as my attention was drawn to the sound of a scream two doors down. It must have been a TV because there was no noise after that. I stepped in and slammed the door doing a half twirl to my bed and fell face down on it as I closed my eyes. Regardless of the drugs, I wasn't going to sleep very well that night. I kept having visions of the two guys creeping into my bedroom and forcing me to smoke all kinds of weird shit. Then I would look around and find Spencer passed out on my bed beside me with two huge holes in his neck. Blood seeped out of them and the walls of the entire room were covered in it. I'd wake up and fall back to sleep only to dream the whole dam thing over again only a little different each time, and for the first time since growing my hair out, I actually considered cutting it off. I liked the style, but waking up to a web of your own curls wrapped around your neck after a nightmare isn't fun.

After that I basically watched the late night fade and morning rise through the window. With what felt like a hangover, I stared blankly at the new sun on the pavement down below the building for about an hour, and then changed my clothes. The guys worked early, so I thought heading over there with the intent of asking them to go with me to the party on the bluff would be a good idea.

On my way out, as I passed my neighbors apartment I noticed the door swinging wide open. Behind it were a couple of badges casing the room and taking notes, and to the left of them on the bed was a display of gore that screamed murder and I did a double take. Splayed across the silk sheets was the body of the girl that had shown interest in me the week before at the Boardwalk. Two puncture wounds had been permanently stamped into her neck and her blood was smeared across the walls in some sick bastards imitation of a finger painting, just like in the horrid dreams I'd had. Her glassy eyes cut through me and her mouth hung open in death still attempting to call for help.

In that moment all of the blood running through me fell to my feet and could have leaked out of my toes. It left me pale and feeling sick to my stomach. "What the fuck…?" I mumbled, unable to move or look away. Had it been anyone else it wouldn't have mattered much.

"You know that girl?" One of the officers asked point blank. Why they assume you know or did something wrong just because you're in a state of shock from seeing a stone cold corpse is beyond me, but at this point in time it was obvious I'd look like the guilty party if anyone associated me with her from that night. Given the circumstances of the weird shit going on and the dream I had had, I suddenly felt the need to run.

"I don't know her," I lied. Technically I didn't. You can't really call a brief acquaintance actually knowing someone.

"So you didn't hear anything last night? Any strange noises, disturbances?"

I shook my head no. There was that one scream, I thought, but it wasn't like I'd slept much so anything out of the ordinary would have come to my attention, unless the shit I had been dreaming was real. That would have made me either an eyewitness or an accomplice I wasn't sure which. "No…no, nothing." I glanced up at him quick before raising a hand to chew off a few nails and started to back away from the room while he took a moment to write something else down. As soon as I got to the stairs I took off as fast as I could down and out the door. It was a guilty move, but I had to get out of there, and hopefully the cop had been too busy in thought to notice.

The shop was about three blocks away and I ran until the vomit rising in my throat forced me to stop and heave, but nothing came out. I looked around a little frantic thinking there was a possibility they were in fact following after me. What was I going to say? You've got the wrong guy? I knew she didn't live there, but I never paid any attention to who really did. Was it Dwayne? Had they been spying on me this whole time, trying to set me up? Again the thought of being delusional crossed my mind, but sometimes you just can't fight that little inner voice that says otherwise.

When I finally reached the shop my mouth was sticky and dry and I was still pale, but the smell of fresh oil and the sight of greasy rags helped the disorientation a little. Now all I needed was a good hit. In a matter of one night, it seemed I had become an addict.

"Hey man, what are you doing here so early?" Marty asked. "You look like shit."

"Hey I need a favor," I said, ignoring the insult as my gasping for air slowed to a heavy breathing.

Todd looked up from the bike he was working on with a smart assed smile. "You finally need us to cut that hair?"

"Fuck you Todd!" I snapped and gave him the middle finger. Common decency towards anyone who had had a hard anything was something he never practiced, and on this morning it pissed me off.

"Hell man, calm down…sit down, have a smoke," Marty said, pulling a stool from under the bench. I sat down or rather crouched down on it and allowed him to pass me a joint. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

I lit it quickly and inhaled, swallowing and then letting the smoke slip easily past my lips. "I think I did. That chick…the one that was all over me that night on the Boardwalk…she was murdered last night in the apartment next to mine."

"No shit?" Marty mumbled. "How do you know it was her?"

"I saw her, that's how I know. Cops were all over it."

Todd scooted away from his project and sat up a little straighter, his expression suddenly serious. "Jesus Marko, did they question you about it?"

"Started to, but I got the hell out of there. I can't go down for this shit, not here." I covered my mouth again and bit at my nails.

"Aww dam it! Why did you do that? Now you're gona look guilty as hell."

"God dam sons a' bitches," Marty praised, looking up at the ceiling. "That's one hell of a coincidence, her living there."

"She doesn't live there," I stated. The adrenaline rush from panic had exited and a righteous calm from the smoke was taking over. "Shit, I don't know who actually lives there. But hell, I dreamt that murder last night."

"You dreamt the girl got killed?" Marty asked.

"Actually it was Spencer, but the scene matched it in every other way. And those two bikers from the arcade came in here last night looking for bike parts. One offered to help me with mine. What if it's one of them and they're trying to set me up?"

Todd got up and strutted over giving me a clap on the back. "Hell, I think Spencer is right. You are delusional. It's called coincidence, like Marty said, and too much weed my friend. Don't you forget how talented you are compared to the rest of us, huh? Lay off the pot and draw some skulls and shit." He shook his head like suddenly he was the wise one of the group. "I know what you're thinking too. You want us to be your wingmen at that party tonight…well forget about it. I mean, how do you expect those two punks to help you if they're the ones who did it? Besides, I heard it was by invite only."

"Delusional? What the hell does Spencer know?" I asked, turning to follow him as he moved to exchange his wrench for another. "And for your information it's an oral invite. I have one. Besides, how the hell would they keep us out even if we didn't have one?"

"The surf Nazis man." Marty twitched a little when he said this. "Sons of bitches are everywhere. I heard they paid them off to keep stragglers out."

Todd laughed. "He's just upset because he interrupted one of their little parties."

Marty's face had turned beet red and he puckered his lips in anger before throwing one of his wrenches in Todd's direction. It made a metal-to-metal twang sound as it bounced off one of the handlebars of the bike Todd was once again situated under. "They shoved straws up my nose you asshole! And made me suck up my strawberry milkshake that way!"

I shook my head in annoyance and turned to leave. "Fuck this I'm out. I don't need this childish shit right now. I'll go alone."

"Hey!" Todd yelled. "What the hell is your problem? You on something or do you really have an invite? I just got my car running. You promise me tits and beer and I'll be there."

I put my hands on my hips as I looked around still irritated, but when the words finally sank in I grinned impishly. "Beer is a given, but the tits you'll have to find on your own."

"Great, now go fetch us breakfast. I'm starved."

When I first started at the shop, I had offered to pick up pizza for everyone one night. Before I knew it, I was running all over town every evening for snacks, dinner, whatever they wanted. It was a good break, but in this point in time I wasn't feeling all that generous. What I did feel was a bit of relief, at least enough to make a comeback remark. "Do I look like an errand boy to you asshole?"

Besides, food was not on the agenda for me anyway, at least not until night fell. Instead I snuck back into my apartment and slept the rest of the day, surprisingly without any nightmares and no knocks on the door from the police.

Todd collected the other guys after work and met me there around nine in his Chevy Bel Air. Spencer and Marty had already started in on the booze and were picking at each other from the front and back seat.

"You ready?" Todd asked. "Where's the beer?"

I flipped him the finger and held up the sack, alhtough I knew there would be plenty of kegs at the party to fulfill their thirst, he required a special brew. One not so watered down. He waved for me to get in and I hopped over the back door into the seat as the hood of the car was pulled back for the night and we were off.

"Look at what I found?" Spencer said fumbling around for a second while Todd weaved in and out of the curves on the road. He held up something dangly and colorful but before I could get a good look he lunged at me and pinned one of them down into the left shoulder of my jacket as hard as he could.

"Son of a bitch Spencer!" I yelled. "Watch what you're doing with those dam things!" I could feel the prick of something on my skin. Any harder and the dam thing would have shot straight through.

"Squid lures," he chuckled, pulling another one out. "From that blonde headed guy at the Boardwalk." This time I blocked him and took the thing for myself. It was blue and sparkled a little. "I've never seen any like that. I kept them just in case…you know, the whole thing you've got going with that jacket. They kinda fit."

For as vague as Spencer sometimes seemed, it wasn't a bad idea coming from him. In fact when they were all three in place, I liked them more and more. I figured I'd leave them for the night and see what kind of reaction they got, if any.

By the time we got there the bluff was overrun by large groups of people spread out over the cliff. Oil drums were lit, kegs were out, and radios littered the ground. With the music raging, Todd decided to do a few cookies in the gravel not far from the other parked cars sending rocks flying in all directions. I'm sure it wasn't too appreciated, so rather than have my assed kicked, I managed to jump out of the car before he had come to a complete stop.

"Hey Marko," one of the girls beckoned. She was cute, worked at the drug store, but I had other business to take care of first before flirting.

"Hey have you seen two guys?" I asked her, scanning the crowd.

She giggled and tapped the keg she stood against lightly with her fingertips. "There's a lot of guys here silly. Do they have names?"

Before I could answer her, she was shoved violently away by a big beefy guy, perfectly tanned and sporting a Mohawk. "Out of the way bitch, you're blocking my beer."

I frowned and without thinking about how big the guy was got in his face. It was one thing to give the guys shit, but to push and shove a girl around was another and I didn't like it. It made my blood run hot. "What the fuck is your problem asshole? Apologize to the girl!"

The guy looked around at his friends and laughed before he had me in a choke hold on the ground. I did the norm and grabbed his fat ass hand with both of mine and scrambled the ground with my feet to try and keep him from giving me a good pounding. He sucker punched me in the side with his free hand, and even though it hurt like hell, I raged. Now not only was I pissed that he had shoved the girl, I was also pissed because he was stronger than me. Surf Nazis, they hung out all over the beach like they owned it and heaven forbid if anyone got in their way.

Somehow I managed to get in just the right position and got one knee right up into his balls. He hunched over and let go of my throat if only for a second, but it was enough time for me to get myself off the rocks, and by the time he came at me again I was ready, only this time, he was stopped by someone else. I saw him literally sent flying backwards into the crowd and when I looked up David was standing in front of me.

"Pretty risky, fighting someone like that don't you think?" he asked with a cocky smile.

I glared and caught my breath. "He pushed my friend," I told him, even though the girl and I hardly knew each other. "Thanks for the save."

"Good friends are hard to come by," he told me like there was a point to be made. "You're alright Marko," and with that he put a hand on my back and we walked towards the quieter part of the bluff where the other guy, Dwayne, waited.

I was still pissed, more because I couldn't defend her by myself, and now more because these guys just seemed to pop up anywhere and everywhere at the exact right time. "Man, I don't want to sound ungrateful, but why are you helping me?" I stood fast, my hands on my hips still trying to catch my breath.

"Just looking for new friends," David answered. "Like I said, they're hard to come by. Nothing wrong with that is there?"

Dwayne pulled a joint from his pocket and lit it up. "Care for a smoke?" he asked. "Look, we're not out for anything, just like to have a good time that's all. Not many people like us around, and from the looks of it you could use it."

"No thanks. No smokes for me tonight. I came to drink." Before I could contemplate the meaning of 'not many people like us around,' there was a flask in front of me offered by David's hand. I looked at it uneasily. After what happened the night before it wouldn't be a wise decision. After a few moments of my hesitation he retracted the offer and took a swig of it himself.

"You must be fairly new to the area. I don't think I've ever seen you around the Boardwalk or in town until now," he said. His eyes were more vibrant in the firelight now that he had consumed the drink, and behind the inviting, beckoning there seemed an aggressive nature tattooed there in the pupils.

"Almost a year now. I work a lot. Gotta keep up the rent on that shit hole of an apartment I rent. Was kinda hoping to get into one of the decal shops with my designs but…"

"No bites," Dwayne finished. "You should come to our place…check out some of the old fashioned artifacts there."

"You collect? I thought bikes were your game?"

"I do both, inbetween skateboarding, partying all night and whatever the hell else I feel like doing," he answered in all seriousness.

"Hey Marko," Spencer called behind us as the three of them made there way over to where I was as they eyed their surroundings. This part of the bluff was steeper than the rest and the rocks jutted out and then in making the drop feel more evident. One stupid move and any of us could have plummeted over to our death. "Why are you all the way over here when the party is over there?" He held up his six-pack of beer to point towards the crowd.

Dwayne started to move towards him but David put up a hand and he settled back into place. "Everybody's welcome. It is a party after all."

"Ya but the chicks are over there," Todd stated, already buzzed. "And I intend on getting my dick wet tonight, so if you wouldn't mind letting Marko here know whether or not you killed that little girl…" he didn't finish the statement, but instead combusted into laughter.

"Well, truth be told," Marty started, his eyes glazed, "You should probably help him with his bike because we don't have the time, or the want." He too started to laugh. "That is…if you're not killers."

My chest suddenly pounded the rhythm of the waves that crashed against the rocks below as I looked to David in all seriousness. The dicks were trying to make an ass out of me. "Someone was murdered in my apartment last night."

Both David and Dwayne looked at each other and began to chuckle. It went well with the laughing fit both of my so-called friends were having but there was something more sinister about it. Were they making fun of me now too? I looked to Spencer who had been rendered silent.

"I uh, I don't feel so good," he said, blinking like someone was flashing a bright light in his eyes. Before I turned my attention back to David a vision flashed in my head and for a moment I was afraid to look at them. I thought if I did for some reason their faces would be contorted and bloody like monsters.

"Sorry about that," David said. He seemed to shake off the more than rude gesture easily. "There are a lot of murders in this town boys. It could be anyone really. We're just here to talk shop are we not?" He didn't seem the least bit offended that they had partially accused him of killing the girl.

Dwayne nodded. "I figured we would just come by the station tomorrow night that way you don't have to worry about getting it transported to our part of town. I can have her up and running in two nights."

Marty sipped his beer messily and leaned against Todd for support. "You work at night?" he asked, like the idea was stranger than strange.

"I'm a night person," Dwayne answered. "There something wrong with that or should I go out of my way to explain it?" He moved forward again, his stance dark and brutal and I could tell that he wouldn't take much more idiotic sarcasm from the two.

Todd gave him a once over. "Shit man this a party, relax. Was just a question, that's all."

"shit do it man!" Spencer urged from behind, once again in his normal state. "You've been needing to get that done forever and now's your chance. Live to ride…"

"Ride to live," David finished raising his flask to Spencer as he took a drink. "Good man. Unfortunately for you boys, we have some business to take care of." He got up and walked past me, putting one of his gloved hands on my shoulder. We'll be by around nine thirty give or take a few." Dwayne followed behind him with a nod and I tipped my head in response. The urgency to get my bike fixed had taken over the feeling that something was not altogether right about these two. For that time being I felt better, and as far as I knew they had rejoined the party but I didn't see them again that night.


	3. Chapter 3

I was sketching my usual and sucking down a cola when Dwayne finally showed around ten pm. The sweet sounding hum of his bikes' engine caused me to raise an eyebrow as the yellow light from the headlight cut through the fog that had settled into town. I wondered for a brief moment as I hurriedly finished up the skull and crossbones, why David wasn't with him, but then on the other hand I was also relieved in a way. The guy unnerved me still, regardless of how cool and collected he always presented himself. I had already picked up on the way his eyes insisted that you do something even before the words fell from his mouth and I'd only known him for but a moments time.

Dwayne waited patiently outside, sitting nonchalantly on the beast he had created, so I took the last gulp of my coke, tossed it into the garbage and was out the door. He nodded to me and took the keys from the ignition, pocketing them as he carefully climbed off. "David had a few things to take care of but he might come by a little later. For now it's just me," he told me simply. "So where is the lovely lady?"

Without thinking I put my hands to my hips, a natural defense I'd later realize was part of being a human around vampires and being able to comprehend when something wasn't altogether right in a situation, on guard so to speak. I've seen it many times in various morts as I've hunted them, which is almost as much fun as the chase others are willing to lead you on, but apparently I was more fight than flight even before becoming what I am now.

"Out back," I said, watching as he moved around me to look over the fence. Nothing about his demeanor caught me in the eerie way it had the night before. He was still fairly quiet, but laid-back and seemed open to suggestion.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's get to it," he said, daring a smile. "I bet she's hell on wheels just waiting to happen."

I rubbed the back of my neck and dug the keys to the gate out of my pants pocket. "Be even better with the new parts I ordered. I've had them in for over a month now, just haven't had the stomach to put it all back together. You know how that goes." I unlocked the padlock and let the chain hang as I gave the gate a good push with both hands, the wire-to-wire links of it making a slight rattling sound to welcome our entry.

"Course I do. No one likes to jinx something they treasure," he said, politely turning to close the gate behind us.

"Ahh, just leave it," I told him, finally feeling a little more at ease, like I was just working with one of the guys. "We can haul the parts into the shop back that way. It'll be easier, and there's nothing worth a dam to steal back here anyway other than the obvious."

He nodded and followed me in, treading so lightly behind that I had to check over my shoulder a few times to make sure he was still there and the uneasy feeling in my gut slowly started to creep back up. Although, to my surprise, he didn't wait for my permission when he saw the plastic tarp covering the bike, instead he went straight to work, lifting it off slowly to take a look at what we had. Mostly just the back end of it required assembly, along with the new muffler, and both wheels and handlebars, but the rest was cherry; basically an XT500 chopped. I couldn't repress a bit of a smile or resist the urge to chew my thumbnail as Dwayne inspected all of the parts with obvious interest and satisfaction. He reached down and felt of the left side engine area.

"We'll take this piece first," he said, then proceeded to pick up the entire piece. It wasn't the biggest part by any means, but large enough to need two people and he carried it like it weighed less than a feather. The guy must have worked out every dam day. "You know, I was expecting bits and pieces, but if we work on this bad boy all night we could have it done before dawn. What do you think?"

I shook off the shock of his strength and went to grab a tire. "Hell ya let's get it done." He didn't have to ask me twice. "I'm starting to really miss those late night rides on the beach. I'll just sleep all morning." I let a sarcastic chuckle slip. "Isn't that what this city is all about anyway? I heard it somewhere…sleep all day, party all night?"

He laughed like he knew there was some hidden meaning to the phrase. "The locals made it up I think, some of us just take it more literally."

I remembered what he had said the night before about sleeping during the day and being more of a night person, he and David both. "Is that what you meant when you said there wasn't anyone around like you guys?" I rolled the tire along until it hit and rested on the edge of our building while I opened up the garage door, letting him enter first. Once inside I set it down against the workbench and went to crank up the lights. My new friend, however, maneuvered through the dark just fine without them, and soon we had all the parts in order on the cement floor.

Dwayne found our old, abused radio and fiddled with the knob until a few scrambled tunes came through, and finally he answered my question. "Just an expression. We live free and do what we want, but we're nothing like those bastard surf Nazis who think they run the beach. Hell, you should join us. We're a little low in the ranks if you know what I mean."

I couldn't help it, I straight out laughed. The sound of those words, 'join us,' sounded so ridiculous considering there were only two of them, but I tried to settle myself and crossed my arms. "Ya, I'll hang with you guys, as long as there's no catch. I mean it's the least I could do for what you're doing here." Being a somewhat sneaky little bastard myself, I knew there was usually always a catch, but I didn't know then that it would be an eternal one.

He was already crouched down on the floor again examining all of the parts, one hand to his chin in thought. In fact I don't think he even heard me laugh at what he said, either that or it wasn't a big deal. He got up and removed his jacket, sporting a white t-shirt underneath the leather this time. One with many stains I assumed were oil or some type of engine fluid by the brownish color it had dried. And without response to my answer said, "Why don't we start with the oil tank, maybe get the rear cylinder into place and then see about the seat? I need a wrench and a screwdriver." He gave me the size of each by making small circles with his thumb and forefinger. I figured there would be enough time for small talk about gangs later and moved to the bench to search them out.

About an hour later we already had her halfway standing. Dwayne worked with ease the way a sewing machine automatically knows to thread the needle through fabric. I knew most of the mechanics already because it was my job, but he showed me how the smallest of details could hinder the performance of a bike, especially across sand.

I suddenly found it an honor to know this guy. Everything about him seemed genuinely sincere and the passion he had for bikes ran as deep as the passion I had for drawing. He even wore a few of the parts he had kept from older bikes on the large necklace he wore around his neck, well hidden until now as we were elbow deep in grease on the ground. The large key on the end had slowly slipped out of his shirt, but he refused to tell me what it belonged to other than it was part of his Native heritage. He believed that every man should at least wear some part of himself on his body, which really inspired me to do more with my jacket.

"If you're serious about joining us, I've got something back home that you might be able to use on that jacket of yours. It's material, but I found it while I was searching for the leopard print I put on my own."

I pondered the idea for a moment considering where it would fit in the scheme of patches I already had and decided that if it fit on the sleeve, that's where it would go. I had the slight suspicion that there was some hidden meaning in Dwayne's words and that maybe he was again hinting at me being in a permanent position in their two-man gang. It couldn't have been any worse than hanging out with Todd and Marty, the assholes. "Leopard huh?" I questioned with interest.

He had a screwdriver in one had and a piece of metal in the other held straight underneath the bike and as he twisted and cranked the lever he looked up at me with a serious yet almost sarcastic grin. "But you have to join us first." Bingo! That was the ultimate condition. One I could tell he took very seriously, but I had already agreed to hang with them so I wasn't exactly sure why the persistency kept following the conversation.

The honk of a horn jolted me right out of this contemplation thought process and I turned so sharp I almost knocked the bike over. It was past midnight so why in hells name anyone would be stopping in unless they were lost was beyond me.

"What the hell?" I grumbled and pushed off the floor. "This town never ceases to amaze me. They must have seen our lights on."

"Don't worry about it," Dwayne said quietly as if he were expecting the horn to sound again. His demeanor had changed the instant he heard it and I could tell he was repressing something in the form of anger. "I doubt they're lost. If they need help they can come back tomorrow."

He was dead serious too, but I on the other hand didn't feel right about leaving someone outside in the dark, especially if they were lost. I bit at my nails debating what to do when the horn came again. Three times he hit that SOB and on the last hit he let the drum of it sound for about ten seconds.

Dwayne rolled his eyes and threw the wrench across the floor. "God dam it! Mother fucker."

Despite his words to let them be, it obviously put him on edge for some dam reason, so I grabbed the bat we kept hidden behind the counter and headed for the door. "I'm going to see what they want. No use sitting here listening to it."

That got him off the floor. I could have blinked and missed it. He didn't say anything either, just gave me an eagle's eye glare that said he had my back as he walked by and headed out. I swung the bat around and smiled mischievously; being part of a gang like this could have its perks. So far unlike the guys I worked with, Dwayne had made me feel more like a brother, a comrade and an equal and I liked that.

The blinding headlights from the car made it hard to see and I had to shield my eyes but Dwayne kept moving towards it. "Hey, buddy, you need something?" he asked.

It was a bran spanking new red corvette convertible. Whoever the lucky driver was had the luxury top down and turned the lights off as soon as Dwayne spoke. I could somewhat see the guy, probably mid forties, wearing a suit and tie and dorky, duck face glasses. He looked perplexed for a second as we got closer, probably a little worried I was going to take my bat to him for screeching that dam horn of his. But as soon as we rounded the car his expression changed.

"Oh hello," he smiled, still a little unsure. "Boys, I'm in desperate need of your help. You see, I'm on my way to Los Gatos and my car is making a rather funny clunking sound."

Dwayne folded his arms, a dark scowl painted across his face. "We're closed."

"Yes, I do realize that, but I saw the lights and I thought well…it never hurts to ask right?" He looked at Dwayne inquisitively and then eyed me up and down. "I'd be willing to pay for just a look. You see I would hate to get stuck inbetween here and there."

I raised an eyebrow, my face blank, just a look? He seemed honest enough whatever the case. "I'll take a peek, but honestly, if there is something wrong with it, there's nothing I can do for you tonight."

"Ah, see now that's the spirit," the man said, purposely looking at Dwayne with a slight disapproving frown. "I personally would rather know if something is awry, wouldn't you boys? I mean, I can always cancel my trip and go tomorrow." He opened the door and climbed out, offering me a hand as he shut it. "My name is Max."

I took it firmly, if anything to let him know I meant business and nothing funny. "Marko."

"And you are?" Max asked of Dwayne without offering a handshake.

"Dwayne." There was a fire and tension in his eyes now that hadn't been there the whole night, much in the same way I had seen him at the party and I wondered why.

"You gona be alright here for a second if I go grab a light?" I asked. The question was directed at Dwayne more than the stranger.

"We'll be fine," Dwayne answered as I nodded and jogged back into the shop. "You wanna pop your hood ole man?"

I didn't hear the response to that and thankfully so, but when I entered the work area I noticed a smell I hadn't earlier. It was rank to say the least, the deadliest of body odor wouldn't have compared. It smelled like death itself. I had to hurry to find the light before my dinner came back up. I thought maybe a rat had found it's way in and never back out and it had taken all this time for it to start stinking up the joint.

I glanced back over my shoulder, finally finding the right lamp and noticed that the two were talking. Dwayne still didn't seem too thrilled but at least he hadn't pulled a knife on the guy or some shit like that. He struck as the type that might do something drastic if provoked hard enough.

"Hey," I said, running back out of the shop, electric cord in tow behind me. "Found it." Dwayne was already checking under the hood. "How the hell do you see anything in the dark?" I asked.

Irritated, he gave me a blunt, "I'm used to it."

"Here." I handed him the lamp and he hung it up underneath the hood. "So you said it's making a funny noise?"

"Yes. A clunk clunking if you will," Max answered, adjusting his glasses and semi peering over our shoulders.

"Hmm. Everything looks nice and clean under here," I said, burying my nose in the engine. "I don't see any loose wires, your belt is nice and tight."

"Looks good to me," Dwayne agreed, straightening and giving Max yet another grave look.

I got down on all fours and rolled over on my back before scooting in just under the chassis. This man must have been obsessive about cleanliness because even the belly of the car was spotless. "All clear down here too." I started tapping a few spots with my fingers just to see if he would say anything about the noise and as I did a rock fell out onto my chest. "No shit," I chuckled. "Hey, I think I found it."

"Oh thank heavens," Max said in relief looking up at the stars.

I scooted out from under the car and held up the rock. "Just a rock. You know some of these back roads have em' all over the place, its probably where you got it."

"Young man, you are a life saver," Max said, reaching into his pocket to retrieve his wallet.

I rubbed my forehead with the back of my wrist. "Oh don't worry about it. It's on me."

"Oh but I insist."

"No really, it's cool." I wasn't in the mood to argue with the guy. What I really wanted to do was get back to the bike. Then again, the place stunk to high heaven of death.

But before the guy could disagree about payment, another headlight cut through the darkness just as a subtle wind started to blow. I'm sure Dwayne knew it was David. At least, I had a feeling it was just by the way he watched the Triumph approach. He cut in behind Max's car inching his bike along the passenger side door and stopped at the head of the car. Max looked a little dubious and hitched up his pants by the loops holding his belt.

David gave him a cold, derisive once over and then turned to us. "How's the bike coming along boys?"

Dwayne still had his arms defensively crossed as he answered. "Halfway there. We just had a little interruption is all."

I stood in much the same way as Dwayne as I looked back and fourth between the three. Anybody with half a brain could have picked up on the edgy atmosphere these guys were creating between each other and I felt like the odd ball out.

After a few moments I cleared my throat. "Well, I think you're all set to go Max. I'd really like to get back inside."

He looked down at me through his glasses and the right side of his mouth turned up the barest of smiles, like I was an ant in the scheme of things from his perspective, and then he hastily switched his focus to David. The move was so quick I could have swore it hadn't happened at all, but it did and the two shared a look. I'm not sure what kind of a look to tell you the truth; I just know that David was grinning mysteriously, eyeing Max and myself equally, seeming to pick our brains with just his eyes. It reminded me of the individuals who claimed they could read other peoples minds. And then without another word, Max got back into his car and drove away.

Now those little warning flags to be cautious were flashing all over the place in front of my peripheral vision and I had to say something. I don't like being played for a fool. "Do you know him?" As soon as I set the question free I remembered the both of them had given the same look to the guy in the booth at the Boardwalk.

"He works at the video store in town," Dwayne told me flatly.

"So, how's the bike coming boys'?" David asked again. He killed his engine finally, dismounted and made his way over to me, kindly placing an arm over my shoulders as we walked back into the shop.

"She's going good boss. Should have her done in an hour." Dwayne ran his hand up along the handlebars and David stepped away from me to inspect it.

I crossed my arms and sniffed the room. That dam odor was completely gone and I frowned. "Ok, don't take this the wrong way, but I haven't had shit to smoke or drink tonight and there's something about this whole situation that's mentally screwed."

David made his way around the bike, the long flaps of his coat barely brushing up against it. "What's troubling you my friend?"

I moved a little forward and pointed back towards the parking lot. "That out there, what was that? The guy barely looked at you and he just drove out of here like hell cats were on his tail. Are you psychic or something? Do you put thoughts in people's heads? I'll kill you assholes for playing me."

He grinned. "We're bikers Marko. It's only natural for some to be intimidated more than others. That's all that was. Trust me."

I rubbed my temple wanting to believe him, but also realizing that something in the tone and volume of his voice was disturbingly persuasive.

"Come on," he urged. "Let's get this done before dawn huh?" He pulled out a bench seat from under the counter and sat down, while Dwayne immediately went back to work. "So tell me, what brings you to Santa Carla?"

I felt that freakish fuzz in my brain again and strained to clear it out. "I came down here to get away from my ole man. I was pissed at him and not over some stupid argument or his threats to kick me out, but I didn't run away either if that's what you're thinking. I've talked to my mom twice since I moved. It was for the best anyway, I wasn't going anywhere in that stupid little shit town and I was tired of him always abiding by the law when all the law ever did to my family was rip us a new one and take our money."

"Let me guess," Dwayne deduced. "He wanted you to be a doctor or a lawyer or some prissy assed guy with big bucks to support him in his old age."

"Maybe, who the hell knows? Doesn't matter anyway. He lacked the funds due to his love of throwing money away to thieves and robbers."

"What happened?" Dwayne sat up and hugged his knees with his arms, still holding an oil rag.

"I came home from school one day and not only had a guy broken in, but I also found the fucker raping my mom on the kitchen floor. I walked in on it and freaked, yelling some kind of profanity at him, I can't remember what, I was scared shitless. So I grabbed a knife and whacked the guy good across the ass with the sharp end, then waited for a response before I went at him again, only this time I started low and aimed high, sticking the bastard right in the balls. I figured if he was going to go around ravaging woman like that he deserved to be nut free and dickless. I don't remember how many times I stabbed him really, but when he stopped moving I dropped the knife to the floor and ran to call the authorities."

"It's a great man who looks after his family Marko," David said, a devils glare to his eyes. "You did the right thing."

"Ya well, the son of a bitch deserved to die in my opinion, even though in the end he got a lawyer and tried to sue us for irreversible damage. Apparently the injuries I had given him made it so that he would never be able to have kids. Forget that he broke in and screwed my mom; we were the bad guys for ruining his life. This led to several court hearings and procedures, which of course my dad agreed to pay for and eventually tried to settle. Hell he even apologized to the man after the jurors found it only right for us to pay him for his loss." I shook my head in disgust. I had gotten way too far into the memory and the pain from it stung, like pouring diesel into a flesh wound. I hadn't ever imposed the details on anyone before, and now the invisible scar tissue was presenting its ugly face. "Fuck 'em. I came here to find a new life."

"And a new life you shall have," David said, reaching into his jacket.

Dwayne jumped off the floor. "Check it out Marko. Your new ride."

"She is a beauty," I cooed, stepping forward and swinging one leg over the other side to have a seat. I rubbed my hand over the smooth finish of the gas tank and my grin went from ear to ear. It had been too long. "I owe you big time for this."

"Nah, you don't owe me anything," Dwayne said, lightly slapping me across the shoulder. "Just promise you'll come out for a ride with us tomorrow night."

"Hell ya I will!"

"Boys, I think it's celebration time, don't you?" David brought forth the flask he had offered me the other night and took a swig. Then he handed it to Dwayne who did the same and when he was finished, it was once again presented to me. "Be one of us my friend."

I grabbed it ardently. "To many nights of long rides on the beach." I brought it to my lips, tipped it up and respectfully downed as much of it as I could.


	4. Chapter 4

**I had to change one small thing in this chapter, hence the reason for reposting. I wish there was a way to edit without it coming up like there was a new chapter. Sorry to dissapoint everyone. **

**Finally! I have been fighting with the end of this like none other. I had it done, I thought, and Marko said, no, it's too passive. So, I revised and now I think we finally both agree. LOL. Stubborn muse! Anyway, this will most likely be the last update until October because I'm headed to Santa Cruz/Santa Carla next week for a spell. Yes, the real Lost Boys mecca! And I don't think I'll be writing much there. Too much to do and explore. Vampires to find... :-) I'm sorry for the delay and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

I woke up around five pm the next day to the sound of a pigeon pecking violently at my window. The bitter metallic, warm and fruity taste of the drink David had given me had branded itself to my mouth as I sat up in bed, searching the room for water like it would magically jump out of the sink and come to me. I was seriously parched, but the faucet was just too dam far away and in the end I came up empty handed as I tried to wet my lips with my tongue. All in all, the only solid description I could come up with for the mystery liquor I had graciously downed about two ounces of, was wine spiked with whisky. But that didn't help explain the coppery hint of something else that followed the aftertaste. And to make matters worse, the late afternoon sun shot through the glass of my window and threatened to burn wholes straight through my eyes. I've had hangovers, this one counted as the worst and as fate would have it, the last. My whole body ached and begged me to knock off a few more hours of sleep, but as far as I could remember, that one gulp of David's brew was all that I had had. Course, I couldn't remember coming home either and I was still in my clothes.

I let gravity take over and fell back against the sheets, picking one of my dirty shirts off the floor to throw at the window, attempting to scare the bird away. It only fluttered up, hovered in the air and landed back down on the windowsill. It bobbed its little head and then glared back at me like its need for me to open the window was urgent. Pretty odd for a bird considering I had never fed them a dam thing while I lived there. It pecked the glass one more time and then tilted its head so that one eye glared down at my alarm clock. That's when I realized I was late for work.

As soon as my feet hit the floor I cursed, the grit of dirt and sweat that had accumulated throughout the day before was now settled in the bottom of my sweat dried, crust ridden socks, but the sun was the worst. I felt literally hobbled by it and staggered forward with one hand shielding my eyes as I searched for a new pair. "Hey," I mumbled incoherently. "Be a pal and close those blinds while you're over there, huh?" The bird only fluttered its wings and finally flew away.

I'll admit I've got a hint of superstition in me, just not enough to lay salt down so demons won't cross my doorway, but I do know that crows are often considered omens of death. In this case however, mine was the pigeon.

In a matter of two days my health had been depleted. I was seeing things, smelling things that weren't there, and now trying to get the shades down and find something to wear that didn't smell a hundred years old was next to impossible. All the while feeling like the entire components of my digestive system were threatening to spew fourth everywhere. Somehow, I managed to accomplish both tasks at the same time without heaving and found myself back on my bed with a sigh of gratitude just for having it beneath me. The old socks came off rubbing against my toes like sand paper and I felt the bottoms of my feet. At first I thought it was sand, brushing it off onto the floor, and then I realized it was salt. Almost a good handful of it had sloughed away, but I had no idea where it could have come from.

The mere fact that I was late for work really didn't matter much at that point either, but I couldn't call in sick. Spencer would be left alone for the entire evening because Todd and Marty were too dammed selfish to want or even offer to stay and help him out. Needless to say, I dragged my sorry ass in without a shower. In fact, the only things fresh on me were my socks, as I couldn't find my jacket. That alone sent me into a rage even before I stepped foot in the shop.

Spencer was sitting at the table in the waiting area reading an auto trader magazine and the other two I could tell, were both in the garage arguing over a socket wrench. Neither ever got much work done because between the two of them, both new car parts better than the other. My co-worker on the other hand would only offer advice when he felt it was necessary and vice versa.

I must have been standing behind that register for at least five minutes before he noticed I had come in through the side door, looking like I'd received a beating from hell. And when he did see me, he literally jumped and backed his chair into the wall.

"Shit man! You scared the piss out a' me. Where the hell you been? I was worried the cops took you in or something."

I didn't say anything but noticed the sunglasses he was wearing on the top of his head instead of his hat and managed a greedy smile before clearing the countertop to grab them. "Thank you," I said callously, placing them over my aching eyes to find instant relief.

Spencer settled and collected his magazine. "Hangovers are bitches. Maybe you should invest in your own shades…oh and you know you left your bike right in the way last night? I moved it out back before the two numb nuts in there took it all apart again. Sick bastards and their jokes."

The sudden rage that flared in my gut when he told me this I naturally blamed on the hangover. Anything that made me feel like shit was bound to put me in a disgruntled mood, and when I'm in a mood, you just don't mess with what's near and dear. I nearly growled, turning to look into the garage, gripping the counter so tightly that my fingernails turned white. "I'll kill them," I grunted.

"Calm down man, they didn't do anything. Maybe you should go home and sleep for a few more hours, you're freaking me out a little, like night of the living dead. I can handle things here until you get back. It's a slow night anyway." He took a breath and flipped the page over to view a new set of cars.

Before I could contemplate walking back out into that horrible thing called the sun, I caught the scent of something out of this world and my stomach growled, which was a little strange considering I'd been holding back puke all morning. I pushed my newly acquired glasses down for a peak with a squint anyway and sniffed the air. "Have you seen my jacket?" I asked flatly, mesmerized by the odor. I couldn't put a finger on what it was, some type of meat maybe, or a rare piece of steak just off the grill? I followed my nose without waiting for Spencer to answer and ended up towering over him. "Did you just eat?"

He gave me a disgusted look and leaned back. "Seriously man, you are freaking me the fuck out. Ya I just ate, about a half hour ago. A hamburger, case you're interested in knowing that part too."

"Was it raw?" I asked hoarsely, spotting the mark on his shirt where the juices from the burger had leaked, unable to look away. The hunger inside me erupted sending mass overload to my brain and I wanted to rip into his shirt for no good reason at all other than the remnant juices of a half cooked, bloody mess of a burger smelled like heaven.

I saw a small glint of fear in his eyes as he tried to boldly brush aside my bizarre behavior and that only heightened my need to rip the material away from his body. "Go home!" he demanded, his voice rough. "Smoke some weed, take a sedative…hell anything. You're acting half psycho."

I really couldn't help it. The smell that presented itself on him was more addicting than any drug I had ever dared to try and ten times better than any real morsel of food I thought about putting in my mouth. I found myself hopelessly licking my lips like an idiot when Marty and Todd walked in, jolting me out of my sudden obsession.

"Look who finally decided to show up," Marty snorted, smacking his hands down on the till.

"Marko, what did I tell you about drugs?" Todd asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "You look like shit man. You're lucky Mr. Matheson isn't here to see this." He put a thoughtful finger to his chin. "You know, I had a feeling something wasn't right about those two punk heads you were hanging out with. Now I know why."

I turned away from Spencer and walked around them towards my locker with a frown. "Todd, you're a chauvinistic asshole. You don't know shit about them or me."

Neither of them had a comeback as I slowly worked the lock combination. Instead they snickered, putting their hands over their mouths like two silly schoolgirls. I didn't know why nor did I care until I looked up. One of them had crossed the k out of my name and in its place put a c. One pet peeve of mine being that if you were going to spell my name, you'd better dam well spell it right or feel the weight of my wrath. Regardless of the fact that the correct Italian spelling was with the c, my parents had decided to be original and used a k instead so it was still an important part of my background, and to me the c only belittled the name.

I don't think any of them expected me to lash out like I did. Like I said, pranks were part of the regular routine around there, but this time I wasn't taking the joke with a grain of sand. I had Todd on his back against the counter in a chokehold faster than any of them could comprehend what was happening. He was taller than me, but lacked in muscle mass and what he lacked I made up for. The anger that fumed inside of me made my eyes burn underneath the shades I had stolen and for a second my upper gums ached as the feel of him struggling egged me to do it harder.

"You son of a bitch!" I fumed through gritted teeth. "Do you have any respect for anyone but yourself? Where's my jacket?"

At that point, Marty already had me in a bear hug trying to pry me off and Spencer was on his feet and ready to aid him. Truthfully, at the time I wasn't sure how I had summoned all the energy or power to do what I did, then again it could have been adrenaline, but I know better know. It's what all half vampires go through at some point or another, the change inside fights with what's right and what's wrong until the animal wins and takes over for good. Not everyone can handle it, which leads to other problems, but that's another thing entirely and one I could care less about unless I'm the one doing the siring, or the so called fledgling is a threat to the pack.

But anyway, Todd was rendered speechless due to the grip I had on him. His face was turning red and slightly purple and a few veins popped to the surface. Marty and Spencer worked at my arms and my hands, pulling and tugging and begging me to let him up.

"It was a joke you asshole," Marty spat. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Marko, come on, let him up, this isn't funny," Spencer pleaded. "He can't breath man."

Something finally turned inside of me when he said this and the sudden fear of losing control persuaded me to loosen up. As soon as this happened I was thrown back against the lockers, catching myself on one of the locks before landing on the floor. I fisted one of them hard, leaving a slight indention as I turned to face my three friends and caught my breath.

Todd stumbled forward grabbing his neck as he doubled over, spewing and coughing madly. Marty put a hand on his back and guided him to the other side of the room to have a seat while Spencer hurried over to me. "You alright man? Shit, it was just a prank. A stupid one, but still…" I just nodded, my eyes weary behind the dark glasses and I turned my attention towards the other two.

"We didn't take your fucking jacket," Marty scowled.

"Oh ya, then where the fuck is it?" I asked, knowing that deep down no matter how hard either of them got pounded, the stupid shit they did would continue and they didn't care who or what it affected. In fact a few months before they had decided to hijack a letter sent from Spencer's grandmother and hide it as a joke before rewriting it in their own words. Unfortunately, he never did receive the actual letter, which contained her dying wishes. A week later she passed. When the two finally confessed I could tell it hurt Spencer a lot more than he let on. I think I held more of a grudge towards them for that than he did and now it was all coming to the surface.

"How the fuck should I know? Why don't you try asking your two new junkie friends if they made off with it. Shit, I wouldn't doubt they took it and pawned it for a buck or two," Marty answered.

"Go home man," Spencer told me quietly. "I'll take care of this."

"We've got work to do," I stated, still powerless to will myself back out into the blistering heat of the sun.

"No I'm serious. I'll be fine, just go and come back later. Or take the day off and come back tomorrow without a fucking hangover." His tone was serious but his face claimed otherwise and he smiled and put a hand on my shoulder.

I ran my fingers through the sweaty mess of curls that made up my hair and agreed. I could feel the drag of the hangover pulling me down again and all I wanted to do was sleep, which made the long haul of a walk home almost as painful as getting a bad sunburn. As soon as I hit the bed I was out.

A few hours later, when the orange inferno had slipped past the mountains, I was up, showered, rejuvenated and eager to ride the beach. The hangover had completely disappeared and I felt fucking fantastic. The air had never been so clear, the lights on the streets never so bright and I paced the room like a caged animal biting my nails, eager to get out. Not only that but I was starving, I had to get some chow somewhere and I figured the Boardwalk would do, knowing that David and Dwayne would probably be there somewhere. With a change of clothes, I threw on my shoes and was out the door.

By the time I made it back to the shop I was seriously missing my jacket. The moon was high and the stars bright, which made for a cold night in the small coastal town. Regardless, I entered the back yard where my prized possession sat parked under a tarp, and threw it off with ease despite the chill settling into my bones. I grinned proudly to myself as I proceded to straddle her and release the choke, content to sit there for a minute in the quiet dark contemplating the last few night's events and whether or not the boys were right about my new friends. The last thing I wanted to be was a junkie. I had more class than that. Yet at the same time, even through all of the freakish feelings I'd had around David and Dwayne, they didn't come across as the type. They were different in another way. A way I had yet to put a finger on.

With a breath I held up my keys and kissed them before slipping the main one into the ignition. After all, here was the picture of my freedom beneath me and it deserved some love. I flipped the kill switch, depressed the clutch lever, shifted her into neutral and flipped the kickstand up. With my thumb on the start button, she fired right up. "Time to ride," I whispered to myself. I guess I should have rolled her out the gate before starting up, but hell, I was excited. The night was sending entirely new vibes through me, like somehow I was connected to it, and all of the sick filth I had felt earlier in the day had fallen away and dissipated. Ironically, in that moment and that feeling I knew it was how I wanted it to be forever and I rode out of there high on life.

A half hour later I found myself on the Boardwalk; a busy sea of social butterflies as usual and I decided to park over by the arcade where I had originally seen David and Dwayne. Sure enough there they were, casually hanging over the railing watching the crowd. David had a cigarette in one hand and he regarded me sinisterly kind as I pulled up beside them. "Marko. Nice of you to join us."

Dwayne nodded a hello. "How is she running for ya?"

"Like a bat out of hell," I grinned cockily, and palm-to-palm we gave each other some skin. I noticed that even at the distance we stood, I could still feel the warmth of the burning fires below. It felt dam good on that frigid night and just as I started to miss my jacket again Dwayne up and tossed it to me.

"I figured you'd appreciate it more once I had it done," he told me, reading the alarm on my face, and knowing that I had been blindly searching for it.

The right sleeve and a few other places were now covered in the leopard material he had offered me the night before. And as an added bonus, on the cuff of the sleeve was a brand new Misfit, skull patch.

He nodded earnestly. "Found that on my way home last night just lying on the ground. Lucky break I guess." He paused and took a drag from David's cigarette gesturing for me to try it on.

I wasted no time and gladly slipped into it. "Feels better already," I chuckled, holding my arms out to check out the new look. But my show of appreciation was disrupted as the rumble of starvation punched me again, twisting my gut into a hunger pang, forcing me to look away and down at the people in the sand. All of their smells combined sent me into frenzy. It was a bold mix of leftover suntan lotion, the smell of overexposed flesh, fried corn dogs, funnel cake batter, popcorn and something else coppery, metallic…sweet, pure…blood? My heart thumped in apprehension for a second and I had to clear my throat before I spoke. "You guys gonna be around for awhile? I'm starvin' and feeling the need to wrestle up some grub."

David blew out smoke and grinned like he knew what I was feeling all too well. "What are you in the mood for my friend?"

"Not sure really." I knew he could tell I was lying by the way my hands slightly shook when I said that, because really I did know, but like hell I was going to admit that suddenly I had an odd craving for some Type O negative. I thought maybe I was low in iron. That was the only logical explanation I could come up with because humans generally don't get cravings for blood, at least none that I knew of. "Was thinking about grabbing a hamburger? One of the guys at work had one earlier and I swear I could have licked it off his shirt, as fucked up as that may seem. You guys eat already?"

"As a matter of fact we haven't," David answered, content to take up an offer. "I haven't had a burger in quite some time, what do you think Dwayne?"

"Sounds good to me."

"How does the drive through sound?" David asked me. "I have something I'd like to show you before morning rolls around."

"Hell I'm down. Kinda anxious to get down on that beach, so anything is fine by me as long as I've got something in my gut," I answered, anxiously twisting my hands around the handlebars.

The boys climbed aboard their rides and we were off. Dwayne took us down Front Street to a small, rundown burger joint and ordered three cheeseburgers rare. We had the meal on our bikes in a matter of minutes and the thought of scarfing down meat that was still bleeding was as delicious as the actual task itself. The burgers contained the same aroma I had sniffed on Spencer that morning and I wolfed mine down like no tomorrow.

David noticed me making a pig of myself and chuckled. "Take it easy there Marko. You're appetite exceeds you."

I shoved the last bite in my mouth with one eyebrow raised and crumpled the wrapper into a ball in the palm of my hand, realizing the mess I had made. There were a few napkins spread out between us and I grabbed one to wipe my chin. Still I couldn't help but smirk greedily before making an apology.

David raised a hand. "No apologies needed. It happens to the best of us."

I hid a smile behind my fist and motioned for them to throw me their leftovers. Dwayne obliged and tossed me his wrapper as did David, but I noticed when I disposed of them that the two had hardly eaten any of the burger.

"Questions later," was all the feedback David gave when he noticed the blank look on my face as I stared down at the uneaten meat. It really wasn't that big of a deal to me, just a waste, but it appeared that behind everything this guy had to say lay some hidden meaning. So far though, he hadn't steered me wrong and I had no reason not to trust him.

They took me down East Cliff Drive towards the edge of town and we landed on a strip of beach that ended in what looked like a black, clouded abyss as the heavy fog crept down and took over. "You ready to test that bad boy out?" Dwayne asked as he pulled up beside me.

"Absolutely," I answered with a cunning, sideways grin, giving my bike some juice before gunning it down the beach. I heard him laugh heartily behind me, as both their engines roared and slowly but surely caught up. I wanted them to and as soon as they did, the three of us were hollering like a pack of crazy banshees riding the night.

David took the lead as we rounded a narrow part of the beach where the embankment of cliff jutted out, making the trail around through wet sand. Our tires spit the grainy slush up behind us while the waves lashed at our tires. David seemed to know where he was going even through the thick cloud of white, the headlights of our bikes proving to be no match for it. We could only see about five feet in front of us, but I could tell when the scenery started to change as we hit dirt and trees. I assumed we had entered one of the local state parks. We were wheeling over rocks and dead grass and old tree roots, until the dirt gave way to almost nothing but gravel. Regardless, David didn't break. He kept going, disappearing into the fog while Dwayne remained visible just a few feet in front of me. He looked back over his shoulder and shouted something I couldn't quite make out and then vanished altogether.

I gripped the handlebars of my bike, suddenly feeling a tremor of regret deep within as the ledge became narrower. I could see the drop off on either side and I slowed. Sure they were night riders, and probably used to doing a ton of crazy shit, but this was my first night out on a newly repaired bike, no way in hell did I want to exceed my limits or damage what was new. Then I heard them calling my name, their voices rolling out with the fog gently lashing at my shoulders, coaxing me to give it all I had.

"You can do it Marko," I heard David yell almost as loud and clear as if he were standing right next to me, and then his voice faded away again. The echo of his persuasion bounced off the high wall of rock around me.

I sure as hell am no follower unless for the right reasons and I won't do something stupid just to look cool. That in my opinion is the dumbest thing any asshole could do, but there was something in the way David called to me. I felt his fingers in my brain, massaging it, urging me to follow his lead and I felt compelled to obey. Not only that but strangely, I felt connected to the both of them.

Fuck it, I thought, finally giving in. There wasn't anything they could do on wheels that I couldn't and I gunned it straight through that thick white wall of cloud. I could feel the mist on my face and my bike, making the headlights dim and for a second I thought the trail would never end. It just kept going, and I kept following the voices until in one quick second I hit air and lost control. Fear ripped through me as adrenaline worked overtime and all I could do was pray for solid ground, gripping my bike with all the strength I had and hope that when I landed it was straight down and not to the side, leaving me sliding across whatever deathly woes awaited.

After what seemed like an eternity in the air I finally landed with a crunch, my tires bouncing back off the shocks as I managed to keep the front wheel straight while the back fish tailed. I kept the balance tight and waited impatiently for it to run its course for about five feet until managing to roll into a smooth stop. My heart was pounding so hard I thought I might have a heart attack right then and there, as I leaned over the front end, resting my chest on the bars to catch my breath.

"Bravo!" David yelled, clapping his hands together. They made their way over to my side, both on foot.

"That was fucking insane," I swore, feeling the sweat sucking at my shirt and beading on my forehead. I couldn't come up with any other words to describe it, possibly from being in shock from the downhill slide and the fear that my life had been so close to an end. Needless to say, I had to sit for a moment and collect myself. As far as I could remember, I'd only ever seen stuntmen do what we had just pulled off.

When I finally had my wits about me, I looked up to check out the scenery. We were at the foot of a giant cave and to the left were a pair of wooden stairs, semi broken and rickety with a sign on the top that read, 'Warning, Stay Out,' in big red letters. The waves below us hammered against the rocks and I could feel the mist of the sea wetting my face and clothes.

David came around and gave me a good pat on the back. "This my friend is what makes life worth living. Come on."

I killed the engine and slowly dismounted, waiting for Dwayne to catch up and we walked together towards the entrance. "This hells hole actually where you two like to hang out?" I asked him, eyeing the surroundings with a bit of unease when I noticed the railing wobble under the pressure of my hand.

"Something like that," he answered, as we made our way down the frail wooden steps. He treaded them lightly, almost with a skip like there was nothing to it. Obviously he had made this trip quite a bit, while I on the other hand, kept on eye on the outer rail leaning towards the ocean and practiced a bit of balance.

Once we had reached what I assumed to be the entrance, Dwayne paused and motioned me in. "Ladies first," he teased.

I gave him a comical smile, a half bird and stepped in, pushing aside a few dangling roots to clear the way. Finally accessing entry made me realize that I was in the midst of a dilapidated old hotel that the earth had successfully swallowed whole. The very stairs we clambered down were made of worn boulders and nothing more.

David lit a few candles here and there with his lighter and Dwayne ignited a few old oil drums. Once my vision adjusted, and it didn't take long, I could see what he had been talking about. Of course the infamous fountain stood in its usual spot, a few starfish dangling above it and I noticed what must have been Dwayne's tool chest over in the corner. Two old dusty couches, a couple of surf boards here and there, plus a few skateboards, some with wheels, some without. The place was a righteous disaster of old elements with one large stained glass window high above us, close to where we had come in, and almost everything was covered in a thin layer of dust.

"What do you think?" David asked. "This was once a very popular resort here in Santa Carla. Unfortunately, the Earthquake of 1906 destroyed her. Now she belongs to us."

I crossed my arms and raised a doubtful eyebrow. "You guys live in this shit hole?"

"Yes we do," Dwayne answered gravely. "Something wrong with that?"

I puckered my lips. As dusty and as dirty as it seemed, my own apartment wasn't much better. In fact despite the mess, it was almost cozy. Still, it would have been like living in the dark ages. "Uh, to each his own?" I questioned, thinking that maybe they were kidding.

"We're the kings here Marko. We don't have any landlords trying to make our lives a living hell, no rent, no one living in the room right next door, and least of all no parents giving us guilt trips about what we do or don't do with our lives." David casually walked around the remnants of the old lobby as he told me this with a generous but cryptic smile on his face. I could tell there was a hint of something else in the way he talked and it dawned on me that they were both absolutely serious. I got the feeling he was hinting at me to stay there as well.

"Are you full enough? Can I get you anything?" he asked. "A smoke maybe?"

As soon as he said those words, like magic there was a rumble in my gut and the equivalent of a sharp, knife like pain told me the hunger was no longer a slight warning, but a vicious animal with claws tearing at my insides. I tightened my arms, trying for the life of me not to clutch my stomach. "Dam, guess that burger's not agreeing with me after all." Hell no, the craving for something else was back and I thought for sure I was losing my mind.

I leaned against an old column and watched curiously, rubbing my temple as David fetched the infamous wine bottle. Shit I won't lie, I thought the bottle itself was fucking cool when I first saw it, tinted in green and wrapped in leather and jewels. He brought it over to me and uncorked it, taking a small sip for himself, letting the drink glide down his throat like some expensive liquor. His face twisted and an evil haze settled over his eyes that set me back a bit. "Drink some of this Marko," he glared.

"Guaranteed to rid you of your troubles," Dwayne informed, lightening the mood as he casually took a seat on one of the musty couches.

I shook my head and gave them both a look of concern. "Listen, I understand that you both want me to be part of your group, but really, drinking whatever the hell you have in there, isn't doing me a dam bit of good. I was shit ass sick all day today."

Dwayne smiled. "Firewater. Believe me, this stuff is much smoother. Gets rid of all my aches and pains."

David coaxed me again. "I'm not here to steer you wrong Marko. Trust me, I wouldn't lie to you."

"Oh ya? Then why so mysterious all the time?" I asked.

The both of them laughed quietly and I chuckled, understanding it all could have been an inside joke, but was it worth the pain and agony of being sick again? I took the bottle in my own hands and examined it, lifting it to my nose to take a whiff. Sweet heaven, I thought, forgetting my troubles. I'm no wine drinker but this stuff contained the deep aroma of the coppery scent I had taken in earlier on the beach, along with something fruity, possibly spicy. I tipped it up and drank. Dwayne was right, it was smoother but still contained the same burning warmth the other had and for a second I could have swore my heart stopped. "Fuck," I stammered as the room blurred for one quick second, then became clear as day again. Only now I could smell the rotting decay of something flesh all around me and it threatened to cause the storm in my stomach to return.

David was at my side, his arm over my shoulders with a joint in the other hand. "It only gets better from here on out. Here, try some of this."

My eyes watered as I blinked away the smoke and took it from him, inhaling with a slight cough after. But the drug hit my system fast and my body started to relax. I took a seat on the couch and watched as Dwayne pulled out one of the skateboards and did a few tricks on it. He was incredibly fast with his feet; maneuvering the board skillfully better than any other skaters I had seen.

David sat across from me in an old broken down wheelchair and watched me ease into my surroundings. "How are you feeling?"

My eyes were droopy, sleepy and I got caught up in the rhythm of the flames in one of the barrels. It burned deep orange and red and flickered and fluttered in the invisible air that ran its course through the cave. "Like I could fly," I answered dreamily.

"Then why don't you?" Dwayne asked.

I laughed. "Right, I'll just strap on my invisible wings and gun it." I looked around but didn't see him working the skateboard anymore.

"Up here," David leered.

I glanced up and saw them both perched on one of the old columns and just about fell off the couch. "How the hell did you get up there? There stairs over there somewhere or something?"

"No stairs, Marko. Use your wings," David instructed.

I looked away a little disgusted. I was sick of jokes all around, but finally I knew what Spencer must have felt all those times we had pulled the pranks on him. Now these guys were trying to get my goat. "Humans can't fly," I said, quietly studying the ground. "Unless you're vampires." I laughed out loud from the funny sound my voice made saying those words.

"This is it Marko. This is your test. It's all in or all out now." David's voice echoed around the lobby. "And I think you've got what it takes to live forever."

"Go to hell David, you crazy asshole," I attempted to shout it sarcastically at him, but my head was spinning and it came out as more of a strong protest that faded into nothing but a whisper. "No one gets to live forever." I started to laugh again when a sound erupted above me like the heavy flapping of wings and I followed it with my eyes as it circled the room and disappeared. When I looked up again the guys were gone.

"Hello?" I called out, using the arm of the couch to push myself up. "David? Dwayne?" I hobbled around high off my ass trying to find them. "Alright I get it, very fucking funny. You know it's not nice to pick on the little stoned guy." I thought a joke about myself would tempt them out of their hiding spot but there was no response. The bastards had left me high and dry in what was supposed to be the tomb of an old hotel.

I swallowed hard feeling like an asshole myself for partaking in the drink and smoking weed laced with whatever the hell they had put in it. I knew better. And as the first morning light struck through the colored glass above me I started to feel the hangover heaviness creep up inside of me again.

Could I make it home? I didn't want to be stuck there to sleep the day through and there was also the issue of work. Irritated, I gave up all thought and turned to leave, finding a cluster of pigeons that hadn't been there earlier, on the ground pecking and wandering about. It made me think of the one I had seen on my window earlier that day and one of them so boldly flew up and landed on my shoulder. I swear that dam bird looked me right in the eye and then continued in its wanderings by checking my jacket out. Curious little guy, he stuck his beak right down on my newly acquired, and colorful lures, pulling at one of the rubber strings. "Hey, hey! Off!" I shooed him away, as the wonder of how the hell I would find my way back home returned.

The bird circled the cavern and came right back to land on the other shoulder making a cooing noise. "You're a cocky little shit," I scolded and made my way for the exit. The curious bird held tight and never budged until we were both free of the decaying hidden resort. Then, for my amusement, he proceded to fly down and land on the ground beside my bike, as if waiting to escort me home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just rearranging a few things so that I can hopefully finish this. It's long past due. Sorry for any confusion.**

With one crooked leg draped over the side of my bed and my jacket hung up over the end post, I slept the dead sleep of a half vampire the entire next day and well into the night, but at least I had made it back to what I used to call home. I just wasn't quite prepared for what would come next. Around midnight almost everything was silent in the dark apartment complex building, except for the low sounding hum of breaths from my neighbors in the dwellings around me. That and the steady, slow rhythm of their heartbeats, sent to trouble my mind and cause me to subconsciously lick my lips as I reached back and grabbed for my pillow. When I hit nothing but air I opened my eyes and found myself hovering a few feet above my bed. For a second I thought it was a dream as I mechanically circled my arms around in a swimming motion, but the more I moved the higher I got. Terror gripped me as I turned my head to find the mattress far below and I let out a murderous scream, a lot like the one that roared through the cave the day I got staked, only without the burning, endless pain and half death. Little bastards.

Either the vibration from my voice or the sheer realization that my ass was in fact floating knocked me from the air and sent me crashing to the bed. It left me breathless, and staring up at the ceiling in utter shock. No amount of wine or marijuana could possibly enable ones body to mindlessly float up to their dam ceiling in the midst of sleep. Then again, I had been paralyzed in bed by the fireball in the sky the whole dam day, unable to move or do anything but sleep. That is just not normal. My mind started to wander backwards in time, reevaluating all the events that had led up to this moment. None of them made any sense to me, except for a few small details, which included David and Dwayne's after hour's activities, my sudden constant, insane craving for blood and now this. Bats came to mind. They're nocturnal and some of them survive on blood, but as far as I could remember, one hadn't bitten me. Hell, I figured even if I had been bit, I was more likely to catch rabies or some shit like that, rather than actually act like one. That's the kind of thing you only see in the movies.

My head buzzed when I recalled the last words David had spoken to me. _'I think you've got what it takes to live forever.'_No way in hell. Vampires? I'd said it myself in the cave, but creatures of the night were just myths. I sure as hell had never had reason to believe that they did exist and the idea was crazed. Still, it kind of made sense, but it was also possible that I was still under the influence of whatever extra drug David had popped in the weed we had smoked. Maybe I was still hallucinating. That had to be it.

_Come on Marko you ass, you're smarter than that, stop bullshitting yourself._ I ran my hands up over my face and through my hair, pulling it tight against my forehead like that would give me all the direct answers I was looking for. _It was the drink you shit head. The wine, blood laced wine. You know dam well the taste from bloody lips and damaged fingers. Not as wise as you thought you were, are you?_

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled at my inner voice. I couldn't deny it any longer; there was something major wrong with me. I pulled myself up and staggered across the room to the kitchen sink to get a drink. The knob squeaked as I turned it several times before the water decided to run and I bent over for a sip. Even before the cold trickle hit my lips I felt a slight burning sensation come over the delicate skin there and I pulled away in confusion. The water was ice cold.

My heart started to beat rapidly as I panicked and contemplated diving in for another try at a drink just to ease my nerves. Before I could however, a sharp pain gripped my gut so intense that I fell over the sink. My knees buckled forcing me down, and I held tight to the edge of the ceramic bowl to keep my body from sinking all the way to the floor. This was no hunger pang, this was something else and it felt like my intestines were about to be ripped straight out through my mouth. I heaved and coughed, my pulse heavy in my ears, as were all the other occupants of this dreaded place, as loud as voices beckoning me to come rip them open one by one and drink them dry. In that moment I wanted to, seeing nothing but red before me and fully realizing that that appeared to be the only way to settle the war raging within.

It twisted at my insides until I was sure I would cough blood, the ache of my gums returning with it, bringing me to feel of them with one finger to make sure there were no fangs sprouting. "God dam it!" I raged pulling my hand away from my mouth so it could join the other around my gut.

I finally gave up and curled into a fetal position on the floor convinced that I was dying, I just didn't understand why. What the hell had I done to deserve to go out like this? _It's because you're a stupid little bastard who takes offerings from vampires._ My inner voice insulted and laughed at me. _They mind fucked you good. I have an idea, lets creep along the floor out the door and visit your neighbor. You can smell her cant' you?_

I shut my eyes tight until I saw white stars dancing before the blackness. Now not only did it feel like I had swallowed a thousand razor blades, but my own mind was turning on me as well. "Just get it the fuck over with," I groaned, lying as flat on the floor as I could on my stomach, my arms still wrapped around my waist as I opened my mouth and raked my invisible fangs against the floor.

I stayed in that position for what felt like hours when really only minutes had passed, and finally the pain subsided. I probably looked like a nutter sprawled there on the floor in the awkwardly, somewhat comfortable position I had found, my mouth gaping, biting at the cold floor.

A second later there was a knock at the door and I cursed under my breath. I forced my arms out from underneath my gut and palm to floor tried to lift myself up. "Piss off!" I rasped.

"Marko man, it's Dwayne. Open the door." His tone was serious, deep and yet light at the same time. It beckoned to me convincingly just like David's had and I could feel the power in it, pulling me towards the door.

"You guys left me high and dry in that dam cave," I informed him curtly, even as I found myself crawling over to let him in. "Get in here and tell me why the hell I feel like I'm dying." I threw the door open and fell back against the wall, content to slouch there half dazed with my eyes shut.

"Shit," I heard Dwayne say as he hurried to my side. I felt him hook his arms under mine and lift me from the tiles. I opened my eyes and watched them become the ground again. "I got you brother. We shouldn't have waited so long, but it couldn't be helped, honest."

Once he had me steady, I squinted my reddened eyes and looked about the room wearily. I must have looked like a cracked out train wreck in desperate need of another fix with my sweaty mess of curls clinging to my forehead, the slight trail of drool down my chin, and my sweat soaked t-shirt that smelled of must. I couldn't bring myself to talk at the time either, not with the battle my body had just brought on itself.

"Playtime is over. I think it's time we show Marko what really goes bump in the night," David announced confidently as he rounded the corner and entered. He didn't seem to care that I looked like a withered piece of trash before him, when a few days before I had been full of life and healthy, but despite the exhaustion I was feeling, something in me raged at his comment.

I pulled away from Dwayne, staggering; a heavy frown pronounced on my forehead, shoulders slumped forward. Hell ya, I could have been the monster under your bed at that point, especially with a new set of amber eyes that I was oblivious to, glowing furiously. "What the fuck?" I grumbled hoarsely. "I didn't sign up to be some toy for you two sick assholes. Tell me what the hell is going on? I need a doctor I think."

David reached into his coat and pulled out the flask and I tightened my fists. Not that again. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. Fool me three times, and I'll kill you. He regarded me with even eyes like he knew what he was doing and uncapped the container, waving it about just slightly to let the aroma waft in my direction. I caught the smell instantly and my frown softened, one corner of my mouth rising slightly into a wicked smile. It was stronger than before, the scent, and I knew it had to have been pure blood and nothing more.

"No doctors my friend. I figured I'd give you the easy option," he told me, holding the flask out for me to take. "I don't play you for a fool Marko. This is the exact reason why I chose you. You're smart beyond your years and I think deep down you do know what's going on. So tell me, are you going to keep fighting me or be all that you can be?"

"Let's be cool with this," Dwayne urged. "Trust me, you'll feel a hell of a lot better after you drink."

"He's right," David agreed. "Don't make me use unnecessary force here. I don't think it's necessary. I want to be honest with you. I'll lay all the cards out on the table after you drink."

I rolled my eyes at that, but the anger in me had subsided for the moment only because it had been tamed by the sweet smell of the red liquid deep inside his flask. I knew that was not the time for argument anyway, or for throwing fists, not to mention the fact that I wanted and needed the drink badly. To his slight surprise I'm sure, I snatched it from his hand and threw it against my lips sucking down every last drop I could get out of it. It was fire and ice all at the same time. It burned my throat but cooled my nerves and satisfied the new beast inside.

With that said and done I lowered my head and shook it, tossing the flask in the sink instead of giving it back, then I carefully made my way over to the bed and sat down. "What the hell did you son of a bitches do to me?"

Now, don't get me wrong here, I love being what I am, but trust me, when you're forced to dive so deep into something like this with no prior warning, you tend to be a little disoriented and upset when you find out what's really been going on, and if you don't, well…kudos to you.

Whatever the case, neither answered my questions. Instead, David wandered over to the sink to retrieve his magic potion bottle and looked to Dwayne. "Make sure he doesn't do anything crazy while he gets dressed and then meet me out front."

I frowned and sat up straighter on the bed, my hands pushing into the mattress for support, or possibly anger management. Like hell I was going to let him make me feel like an incapable teenager about to feel my way through the world. "You think I'm crazy?" I retorted. "You're the one who did this to me you asshole! What kind of sick freak gets his friends addicted to blood?"

David grinned impishly as I looked up him with calculating eyes. I knew he could tell I was reading him, my own thoughts slightly indignant, but there was no use arguing over something that had already been said and done. What I wanted to know was why.

"I told you why. You're a cunning fighter with the strong will to survive no matter what the cost. We never made you do anything you didn't want to do on your own Marko," David said flatly, still smiling. "Think of it more as your new nature. The possibilities are endless with it, trust me."

Dwayne gave me a noncommittal nod as the both of them excited the room and left me alone to change. I wasn't quite sure what to think. It looked more and more like my inner voice had been right. Ok, so now what? Should I have freaked out and ran away? Or should I have chosen to go with them and find out for sure what this nightmare was really all about? As it were, it was difficult to see past the fury towards myself for not listening a little closer to all the signs the two of them had spread out before me, and for allowing myself to trust them. Of course in my defense, the mind gifts we possess make us very crafty bastards.

Curiosity got the best of me and I decided to ride it out, at least for the night before checking myself into rehab or possibly a psycho ward. But first, I let them stew in their thoughts for about twenty minutes. Then I met them in front of the building looking somewhat presentable again and probably not so gray in the face. They sat waiting patiently on their bikes parked next to mine and I smiled when I saw her. She was my savior that night and I climbed aboard with the barest of smiles and started the engine.

"Are you ready to see the full extent of what we are?" David asked.

I raised my eyebrows and looked at him unfavorably. "What _we_are?" My tone of voice was cold, unfazed and semi still disbelieving when the supernatural terms raced through my mind.

"Would you believe us if we straight out told you?" Dwayne asked smoothly. "It's something you have to see with your own eyes to believe."

"You just have to trust me, it only gets better," David encouraged, starting his own motor. "Let's take a ride shall we?"

He gestured for me to take the lead and I did, straight up my road with a hard right onto Laurel, reaching pacific. I shot down the main strip and decided to take them through a few side streets until we ended up on Beach St, which runs down the front of the boardwalk. The place was dead and at that hour of the night there weren't a lot of lights in the vicinity, but the view of the ocean and the wharf from there was still pretty dam sweet. One of the best times to ride the beach was at this hour because most of the security in town was nowhere to be found. On a bike however, the beach itself is not very long, so if you were really looking to haul ass, you either had to skip a town, or head on down more towards Capitola. Either way, eventually you would have to exit the sand or become one with the cliffs.

As I turned off of Beach St, David took the lead and we headed over towards East Cliff Drive. There were a few small separate parts of beach you could skip out onto off of this road, one in particular was used as a sort of bonfire party gathering and this is where we stopped. Only one group of people still remained, their bonfire barrel still roaring in flames of orange and yellow and I wondered how they had managed to avoid the beach patrol as I was sure the place had a curfew.

David silenced his Triumph and rested his arms on the handlebars while he waited for me to kill my engine. "Take a good look," he told me.

I was less than amused by all the runaround the both of them were dealing me, but I wetted my lips and looked anyway, astounded by how well my eyes were adjusting to the black of the night. There were only three of them, guys, dressed in worn out jeans and grubby t-shirts. One of them scooted around the fire attempting to dance while the other two just sat and spit beer into the flames. I could smell the stale wood turning to ash and the booze, and the stink of their sweat and of course the faint smell of their blood.

Then I got a good look at their faces and tightened the grip on my handlebars. One of them I didn't recognize but the other two just happened to be Marty and Todd. Leave it to them to cause some sort of disturbance in the neighborhood. I thanked the stars that Spencer was nowhere to be found.

"It's a sad truth you're about to learn here Marko, "David said, adjusting himself on his bike like the seat had become uncomfortable. "I bet you didn't know that your friends there are liars."

"So-called friends," I said quietly, remembering the quarrel we had the last time I had seen them. "Just guys I work with. But what makes you so sure they're liars?" I looked at him coldly, waiting for another riddle or perhaps some more bullshit.

"You really want to know?" He paused and waited for my reaction but I didn't give him one so he continued. "Truth be told, they are the ones that killed that girl in your apartment building. So high and intoxicated, they forced themselves on her and in a mere lack of judgment destroyed her. You want to know why?"

I gritted my teeth and looked away, staring down at the guys on the beach. My heart was pounding in a murderous rhythm all its own and once again I felt the prick of something sharp forcing its way through my gums.

"Jealousy," he answered. "You have everything they don't."

I swallowed hard. It was easy to believe whether it was the truth or not. Marty and Todd were assholes with only half brains. "Does Spencer know?" I asked without taking my eyes off the beach.

"No," David answered pointedly. "Let's take a walk." He dismounted as did Dwayne and I reluctantly did the same, watching as he came around my way to place a hand on my upper arm. I frowned and pulled away violently, watching as he continued forward out onto the beach with a knowing smile. I followed cautiously after.

Once our feet hit the sand they both turned to me and very suddenly lifted into the sky. I heard the flapping noise I had heard in the cave and immediately searched the area overhead. "Hey!" I shouted, running like an idiot towards the group, my mind in shock by what I had just seen. Had they just literally flew?

"Hey Marko," David called. "Up here." I looked up and saw them flying overhead so low I could have reached out and touched them. It startled the piss right out of me and I fell to my hands and knees in the sand, unwilling to see any more of what I was starting to think had to be a nightmare. A few seconds later they were grounded and at my side, David held Marty in front of him by throat so that he could get a good look at me, and Dwayne held the other, which left Todd stupefied and scratching his head over by the fire.

"What the hell? Let me go you piece of shit!" Marty fussed, taking hold of David's arm with both hands to free himself. When that didn't work, he looked down at me in recognition. "Marko, man, is that you? Shit man, I told you we didn't take your jacket. I swear on my old ladies grave. We can help you look for it right now. Right Jim?" He shook his head in a frantic yes as he turned his attention to the man Dwayne held and he agreed as well. "See, we'll find it." That's when he finally noticed that I was wearing said jacket and his eyes got real big. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry alright! I'm sorry. It was a prick thing to do changing your name around like that. It won't happen again, honest to God."

I thought I heard something of a laugh come from Dwayne as the list went on, but David remained stoic. He turned Marty towards him and I saw a trickle of urine slowly stream down the inside of his pants.

"This isn't about you junior," David stated, and then he straight up bit into Marty's forehead sending a spray of blood everywhere. Now that felt as real as fuck.

My face twisted as I hit the sand trying to shield myself from it but I couldn't stay hidden in the dark or manage not to watch. Instead I looked to Dwayne and my own eyes bulged. He was a dam demon smiling down at me in full on fang. He took the unknown guy by the head and shoulder and bent him in such a way that his head disengaged from his neck.

"No dam way," I grunted hoarsely. I was right in the middle of a fucking monster demolition derby and apparently I was one of them. What would you have done? For a split second I thought my soul would burst from my body and run, because I sure as hell couldn't find the will to go.

I found myself mid squabble putting a hand to my temple as tried to keep my breath. The overwhelming smell of flesh and blood in the air made my head spin and I didn't want what was left of my co-worker to see me, but there was no pause in the action. I heard the bones breaking, the spray of fluid bursting from veins, even the sound of teeth breaking skin. I managed to get to my knees and held my fists tightly out in front of me because not only could I hear it, but the hunger had also risen in full demand.

"Go to hell!" I screamed, but I couldn't really tell you whom I was screaming it at. At the time I hated both pairs of bodies in front of me, the ones getting eaten and the ones doing the eating. "Wake up! Wake up!" I pleaded with myself.

"He's all yours Marko," David said, pointing towards Todd, who was still idling on his own, looking dumbfounded all around in wonder. "This isn't a dream."

I fell back to the sand, clawing it with my fingers. My face had changed, I knew, I could feel the fangs with my tongue, see the blood pumping through Todd's form.

"One kill, that's all it takes and you'll be free from your mortal leftovers," David coached.

I got to my feet driven by the overwhelming need for blood, ready to charge like a bull and then something happened. I thought of Spencer, my one true friend and realized I had to hold off, had to fight this, because if I couldn't warn him then, there was a good chance he wouldn't survive a visit from me in the future. I forced myself up, turning on my heels and walked, more than disturbed back to my bike, my own blood rushing through me like a heavy freight train. The sound of Todd's human heart drummed in my ears behind me for a split second and then I heard a scream and the wrestle of bodies and the sound of something heavy rushing my way. I turned to look back over the beach when Todd's body came crashing down behind me with a splat. When I turned around, his face was gawking up at me, crooked and lifeless. It made the still human side of me gag.

David and Dwayne came up along the other side of him. David had taken off his long black coat and laid it across the back of his bike so that now he only wore a black denim jacket of sorts. Even still, blood smeared his chest and face while Dwayne on the other hand was clean as a fucking whistle.

I didn't wait for David to speak. Whatever blood he had given me earlier had given me a little of my strength back, so instead, I lunged at him with fists flying. "You son of a bitch! You unholy, mother fucking son of a bitch!" I raged, nailing him twice in the jaw with both fists. He staggered back a bit before righting himself to give me a good blow of his own straight to the chest with flat palms and I was literally hurled over my bike. I ended up sitting in the sand a few feet away, eyes still wild and glued to his every move, but he didn't come towards me. He stood with that all knowing smirk of his waiting for me.

Why the hell not? He asked for it. I sprang forward again feeling my feet lift for a moment off the ground as if I were about to take flight and lunged at him again, but instead of hitting my intended target Dwayne blocked me, catching me easily without even a flinch. "Take it easy brother," he said quietly, obviously trying to ease my rage.

I stopped, feeling the weight of his power like bricks against my still half human flesh. "The both of you fucking played me and you said you wouldn't. Take your hands off of me!" I shoved his arms away and carelessly walked past him to my bike.

"You wanted the truth, the answer and now you have it, so where do you think you're going to run off to?" David asked domineeringly.

"Anywhere that's the fuck away from you," I answered without looking back.

"You're place is with us now. I can't just let you walk away. You have to make a choice, either kill or be killed. Either way, you're not strong enough to be out alone. The survival instinct will take over and I can't have a town full of massive panic because one half vampire can't hack the decision he has to make."

I finally locked eyes with him in full sneer. "Go to fucking hell! You come after me and I'll rip you both to pieces like you just did to them."

"I'm not going to chase you, the decision is yours. Regardless…if you try to run, I will find you eventually as friend or foe."

Threats are such meaningless bullshit in situations like this I swear. "I'm not a fucking child. I know how to handle my problems. You want me so dam bad? I'll be at the cave tomorrow night. We can hash it out then."

"We're not looking to fight you," Dwayne said earnestly. "You were the one looking for a new life and we gave it to you."

I shook my head in disgust. "I don't think I specifically asked for this kind of life. You know, maybe I deserve a little retribution here."

My bike roared to life and I was out of there like a bat out of hell. I didn't really know what to think at that point in time. My focus had gone from hunger to Spencer. I had to get a hold of him and somehow convince him to leave town before I or one of the others decided to make him a meal and there was no way in hell I wanted my friend to end up my first kill. I quickly found a payphone further up in town, dumped the last change I had into it and dialed his number. After about twenty rings he answered sleepily, causing his tone of voice to sound muddled.

"Spencer, its Marko."

The sound was half hollow as he spoke like he was holding the phone away from his face. "Wha? Marko? Where the hell are you man?"

"Downtown, but listen to me, I need you to meet me at the Blue Lagoon."

"Right now?" he sounded taken aback. "It's like two am in the morning man. Are you alright?"

"Fuck no I'm not alright, this is important! Now can you meet me or not?" The anger was rising in me again and I instinctually knew it was the vampire blood in me making it worse.

"Well…ya. Give me…" There was a pause and then a few muffled sounds and I knew he was searching for something to throw on. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes." The phone clicked and I hung it back up, half tempted to tear the dam thing right off the wall in frustration, but instead, I hastily made my way over to the bar.

The Blue Lagoon, situated on Pacific Ave. was open late and catered to all manner of freak with it's larger than life dance floor that beckoned to all patrons willing to shake their asses, leaving plenty of space at the bar. I took refuge in a seat at the end and ordered a Bloody Mary, heavy on the vodka, while I waited for Spencer to arrive. At first I thought the components of my stomach mixed with the tomato juice would send it straight back up and out, but the liquor seemed to bring a strange balance between the two and I grinned. Shit faced and passed out seemed like a grand idea in the scheme of things at the moment, and besides, I didn't know how things would work once I was forced to make a kill. Would I ever be able to get wasted again? I laughed manically out loud. That should have been the least of my worries.

I had two drinks downed by the time my friend arrived. He wasn't wearing his hat like usual, instead it looked like he had run his hands through his hair a few times with some water. He wore a dark denim jacket, jeans, and logger boots. He acknowledged me dimly and sauntered over through the dancing morons to take a seat.

"Oh man," he shivered, holding himself, still subconsciously lost in the world of dreams. "This better not be a prank." He looked me up and down. I suppose a half haggard, half vampire probably doesn't look all that appealing to the human eye and I could tell he could tell something wasn't right. "You haven't overdosed have you? You are still alive right? I'm not dreaming this shit?"

A sarcastic grunt followed by a half smile was all I could offer as an answer, if he only knew. "Can I buy you a beer?"

"No man, just tell me what the hell is going on with you. I haven't seen you for two days." He reached over the bar and clawed for the bowl of peanuts there until they were within reach to munch on.

I put a desperate, shaky hand down on the bar beside him. "Ok, this is going to sound ridiculously stupid and insane, but I need you to trust me. This isn't a joke."

He popped a few peanuts in his mouth and shook his head nonchalantly. "Ya, sure man. What is it?"

"I need you to leave town…tonight." I stared him down with sincerity and pleading.

He nearly spit out the nuts and put his hands over his eyes. "Oh man, you asshole. I knew it. I knew this was a prank."

"It's not a fucking prank, honest to God. Those guys, my new friends, they're coming for me and they're going to be coming for you two if you don't get your ass out of this town."

I heard his heartbeat hike up a notch and until then the alcohol in my system had done a good job of staving off any craving I had for another human's blood, not to mention the smell, but now that his heart was racing, the smell of it rose to intoxicate me once more and I didn't know how long I could resist the gruesome change.

He tried to play it cool though, but I could tell from the look in his eyes, he had known somehow all along that David and Dwayne weren't right. "What do you mean? Why are they fucking after you? And why would they come after me? I can't just leave, I don't have anywhere else to go."

"You have to go. You have to. You have to go." I sounded like a dam broken record, but the veins in his neck were strong and I could see the pulse thudding, calling to me.

He finally turned to me and took a breath. "You're fucked up man. I'm sorry. You need help."

I growled. "Gah dam it, you asshole! Would you listen to me! Marty and Todd are dead and you're going to be next if you don't pack up and beat it!"

He noticed the amber color slightly come over my eyes and shifted away. His hands trembled as he reached mindlessly for more peanuts. "You're fucking scaring me," he whispered, looking down between his arms at the floor.

"Good, get out of town before it's too late. I'm telling you this as a friend."

He glanced up and to the side of me, afraid to meet my eyes and his own widened as his face turned completely white. I hadn't noticed it before, but to my right hanging on the wall was a small mirror situated so that the bar tender could keep an eye on things while tending to the other end. Not only to Spencer's disbelief, but mine as well, we both noticed I scarcely had a reflection. He could see himself straight through me.

"Holy shit," he screeched. "You're fucking invisible. What the hell?" He threw the remainder of peanuts on the floor and scrambled out of his seat.

"Spencer wait," I begged, trying to hide my own discomfort. I had forgotten all the lore about vampires having no reflection and suddenly I longed for my boring, normal life.

"You just…you just stay the hell away from me alright?" He shook his finger at me as he made haste for the door, but being generally polite all around, whispered a good night as he exited the premises.

I was shaking myself and the alcohol was no match for the loud drum of heartbeats resounding throughout the room. I got out of there just as fast as he had before someone saw me in full on freak mode.


	6. Chapter 6

**Still just doing a bit of editing. :-)**

They say that mirrors show the soul. They can be the portal to other dimensions or carry the spirit of a person recently deceased until they have found another body to possess if they have unfinished business. They even say that vampires have no reflection in them, which is true, but the reflection I saw at that point in time came from the water. A pool of still water carried in by the tide just outside the cave, and in the dark under the moon, I stared down at it; the face of a fading human, half in, half out of this world. I had at least made it that far to meet David and Dwayne as promised, but I couldn't bring myself to enter. My hands gripped the edge of the mangled rocks as I kneeled there, cutting into the exposed skin and I watched as a few drops fell into the water. It sent a few ripples out over the surface making my face look distorted. It was the truth of how I felt. I had consumed more than the normal amount of blood it takes to make a half vampire, and I had resisted a kill when given the chance, which meant that I was a walking time bomb. It wouldn't be long before I either tried to take my own life or flat out rip someone apart in public and I didn't want either. I had done my best to warn Spencer and now I was ready to do what I had to do and move on, but my anger kept me glued to that spot for longer than I had anticipated.

David found me after while and I willed myself away from that spot. I realized that both of them must have known I was there for quite some time and yet did nothing to move the process along or ease my pain, as I stumbled and made my way down the ancient stairway made of rock, groping for support against the wall in my slightly dazed state. Of course, he moved down them with ease and that smirk on his face that I had come to know from the few nights we had talked. "Have you made a choice?" he had asked. I knew his helping me had a higher purpose, and he wasn't just doing it out of the kindness of his heart, rather, he was rubbing it in that he had won.

Regardless, the hunger was agony. I suppose if I had only taken a few sips like Michael had several years later, I wouldn't have been so zoned out, but like I said, I had drank more than my share. So when we finally stood in the lobby, I frantically searched the place for that dam bottle. The one with the gold and jewels and the crimson liquid inside that burned my tongue and made me dizzy. I wanted to drink it all down and then smash the dam thing to pieces. But of course, we all know who took care of that, years later. And when I couldn't find it, I turned on David in rage, my eyes rimmed in that red that came from the change, and my newly discovered fangs tearing into my bottom lip. "Take it easy Marko," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I'll teach you all you need to know about the hunt tonight."

Dwayne waited in his usual quiet manner on one of the old couches not far from the fountain. The candlelight flickered across his face as he sat, the dark expression he wore turning kinder as he produced the bottle from somewhere behind him and poured some of its contents into a glass. I looked at David almost beside myself as the perfume from it hit my nose, my hands in fists at my side. "I want it," I told him. "Give it to me dam it!"

"Have a seat," Dwayne said quietly as he placed the glass on the small table in front of him. My eyes never left it as I made my way over, picking it up with both hands to study it. It was my way out of misery and I drank deep without ever sitting. It was cold this time but I didn't care, it slid down my throat with ease and tasted of fruit and wine and everything I wanted it to with just a hint of copper zing. My heartbeat drummed in my ears for a quick second before it slowed once more to a dull, barely audible sound. My body was slowly dying and I dropped the glass and fell backwards. David caught me and helped me get back on my feet as I staggered around, drunk off his blood and finally found a seat.

Dwayne laughed and David followed, but his face remained sincere like the importance of that drink weighed heavy in his mind. I didn't care if they laughed. I was limp against the cushions, my head heavy, one arm draped across my stomach and my vision blurred for just a moment as the blood worked its way through my veins. I remembered it being that way the time before too, only it didn't take as long to clear.

When my senses finally aligned, I was ready to wipe that smirk right off of David's face. He didn't see it coming either, but I'd had it planned out from the moment I had stumbled down the rickety staircase and fallen face first towards that little pool of water. It was time to put this half vampires strength to the test. I pushed every single fiber of my being down into the pit of my stomach and let it explode. I felt it in my feet first even before I stood and with that little magical thing we call flight, rushed his ass. I had him pinned to the ground in a matter of seconds with my weight over his chest and a mouth full of fangs snarling. I managed three good punches across his face before Dwayne grabbed me and threw me off and back against one of the heavy columns.

"It's alright," David said, gesturing for Dwayne to back down as he brushed himself off. "I think I deserved that. I've let this go on for far too long."

I had the look of calm across my face, not in the least worried about what might happen next as I caught my breath. Hell, I was ready for another go if killing was my only option, I'd make him my first. Course, it obviously doesn't work that way and he had more than a few good years on me, which meant by the time we were done there probably wouldn't be much left of me other than the remains of a bloody, beaten meat suit.

For a second there was silence between the three of us in the cave and then David approached me, a sinister gleam in his eyes as he licked the small amount of his own blood from his bottom lip. I braced myself and got ready for another tussle.

Instead, he said, "Ripping me apart won't solve your problems my friend, but if it makes you feel any better than go for it. I guarantee you will not win and whether you like it or not, we're the only family you've got now."

I opened my mouth for a quick breath and then swallowed in an attempt to be still. This new sense of feigned calm made it easier for my features to revert back to human, and I realized that the switch between the two came as naturally as breathing. So of course, I had to give myself kudos for being a quick study in all the crafty ways that came with being a vampire. Regardless, I couldn't keep the resentment I felt towards him from burning a hole in the pit of my stomach.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't find a way to end you?" I rasped.

"Believe it or not Marko I will never betray you, and I will always have your back. You'll never grow old and you'll never die. But the hard fact is, in order to do that you're going to have to hunt and kill." He wormed his way around me back and forth as he talked and I could tell besides the cold ring in his voice that he was true to his word, but his mannerism was all wrong. Maybe he thought I would sit around and mope for the next century, who knows. Regardless, no matter how many candy coated, sincere lines he fed me, I hated the bastard, and I made a promise to myself that when the time came and I was stronger, I would have my revenge.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not the moping kind," I said flat out, just to make sure he knew I was onto his point.

"Good." He reached down and gave me a tap on the shoulder much like one would pat a dog. "We can move on. But just to make sure, I have something that's sure to set your night off in a better direction."

There was sarcasm in his voice, and I caught a fraction of thought from Dwayne's mind that pronounced itself as pain before I was bludgeoned over the head, knocking me straight out. Now how the hell could this nightmare get any better?

Let me just say that the rules of hierarchy for the most part are bullshit and sometimes hard to learn for half vampires and newly made ones alike because humans don't live in packs. At least not the way we do, so taking a step down in the order of things from a previous life can leave you with one hell of a headache. I woke up in some office somewhere that smelled of cheap popcorn and over viewed videotapes.

"David, he's awake," I heard Dwayne say before the door wavered open.

I all but glared as I put a hand over what felt like a hole in my head. Luckily the blow hadn't drawn any blood. "Where the fuck?" I mumbled.

"Sorry about that," David apologized as he entered the room. There was no regret in his eyes as he took a seat across from me. "I figured you would understand the natural order of things better if someone more like Max explained them."

I looked up at the tall man in the doorway wearing glasses and at first there were two or three of him as my vision took a second to clear. It was then that I realized that the businessman with the tweed suit was the exact one I had helped out of car trouble the night Dwayne came to aid me with my bike.

"Hello," he greeted kindly as he entered and shut the door. "How are you tonight?" He leered over me for a second adjusting his glasses to examine my head. "I sincerely hope you didn't go overboard with that hit David. It's impolite you know and we wouldn't want to lose Marko, now would we?"

I could feel the anger start to build again as I ducked below him and got out of my seat to stand against the wall as far away from the three of them as I could. Trying to get used to this thing that was taking over my body and resisting the urge to tackle David again was hard enough, now they were examining me like an amoeba under a microscope.

The sick feeling of, I told you so, ripped through my head as I recalled that particular night. It was the look, the one David had given to Max and I knew right away that they had been talking to each other silently about me.

I blinked and put a hand to my temple. "What the hell do you have to do with this?" The words came out rough and heavy, but not as loud as I would have liked. "This was all some sick, twisted plot right from the start wasn't it?"

Max clasped his hands together and looked at me with earnest. "Well, I suppose we should just start right from the top, hmm? Lay it all out in the open. You see Marko, I started all of this, and I gave David the blood of change and he to Dwayne. I'm very old in the scheme of things. You do know your literature and how our kind work don't you?"

I glared up at him, the disbelief still lingering, and nodded.

"Good! And as I'm sure you know now, I saw the interest David had taken in you and well, I just had to meet you for myself." He pointed at me with a slack finger. "It was that night I declared that David would turn you, even though I knew he had already tried. You see, it's difficult, this process. It has to be taken with the greatest of care, as you will come to find out. But in the end it's all about family. That's what we are, an ever growing family. I only ask that you come to me whenever you have an issue and whenever I ask. David will show you the ropes. I hear you are past due in your first kill so I suggest you make haste. We wouldn't want any of the human families around here in a panic now would we?"

My lips contorted and spit the words out as I frowned at him. "You're a sick son of a bitch! Who the fuck are you to decide what I do with my life?"

He put a hand out gesturing for calm. "Now, now, I understand that you're upset, but you must realize how much you have to offer beyond your humanity. It is a gift my boy, but you must learn your place. It is the only way to ensure our survival."

I suddenly felt like one of Frankenstein's twisted experiments when chunks from my last meal began to rise and for a second I willed them up faster, thinking of the small pleasure I would get seeing this Max covered in it along with all the blood I had drank. Instead I pushed off the wall, glancing once at David and Dwayne to see what they would do. When they refrained from getting out of their seats, I took quick steps and scooted past Max. The doorknob was bitter cold against my hand as I yanked the door open and fled the store. It was a dangerous move I'm sure with the monster lurking inside me, making an even bigger hole in my chest as I traveled down the wharf. But I gave it a hard blow in the face with my mind, determined to manage and keep it at bay. I walked in this way, hearing all the voices of random people around me, smelling their sweat and blood and even tears. I noticed how the darkness of the night was becoming as clear as day when the images and colors of different objects in the distance were as clear to me as if the sun was beating down on them. The pavement was also rough beneath my feet. I could feel the grit of it through my shoes, and something in the air beckoned me to release my new wings and take to the sky.

I wished then for my bike. The roar of her motor would take all these strange sights and sounds away and give me peace while I rode through the town, but instead I had to deal with it on my own. I knew they were following me, or at least someone was following me, but I didn't give a rat's ass. I kept going until I reached the outer part of town where one of the older, more run down bars was located. This one in particular I had visited a few times with Spencer and the guys…the dead guys. The ring in the sound of those words troubled me. It made the growing knot on my head throb. I had never killed anyone before, and the ache of a guilty conscience from the humanity still simmering through me sent a swift kick straight to the balls as I stumbled into the place.

I was relieved to find it dimly lit and full of smoke, probably more so with my ever-adjusting sense of smell and better than perfect vision. But the few patrons who visited kept to themselves, which made it the perfect hiding spot.

Hiding spot, now that was a joke. There is no hiding from a vampire, not really. Once we have your scent, we can pretty much find you anywhere, not to mention the fact that I was now linked in all ways to David and his forefathers.

Whatever the case, I was content to find a seat at the bar and ordered a straight shot of whiskey.

To bad I wasn't a half long enough to find out what it is about alcohol that calms the blood lust inside, if only for a little while, but let me tell you, it works. Probably in much the same way it lulls a human. I downed the full ounce and ordered another, feeling it run smooth all through my veins. I had found peace.

As I ordered the third, someone behind me put a coin in the jukebox at the back of the room. The older version of the song In The Still of the Night played through the speakers and I was instantly taken back to a time not so long ago when I didn't have a care in the world. Still in school hanging with a group of guys who greased their hair back and dragged their cars.

All to soon, I was jolted out of that pleasant reverie when I realized there was a figure at my side and I looked up at him with droopy eyes in my half sedated stupor.

"Figured you would come here," he told me without looking up.

I couldn't believe it. Spencer had found me first, and I could tell he had been thinking about what I said. The disappointment was written all over his face as his shoulders hunched forward a bit. I didn't say anything, afraid of what my voice might sound like or what hurtful words might come spewing out whether I meant them or not. Instead, I just sat there studying him staring at the ground; lost. And then after a minute or two he finally looked up at me as though someone had just cracked a whip behind him. His eyes were wide and determined and afraid. "Are you gona kill me Marko?" It was an innocent and honest question.

Only the bartender took notice for a second and then went back to his duties.

I looked away in aggravation. "No, I'm not gona kill you Spencer." Was I lying? I didn't know what I would feel or think for sure after claiming my first victim. "I told you already, get out of town."

The anger that comes with frustration was causing the booze in my system to weaken and I could feel the monster clawing to get out again.

"There is a way out of this you know?" he said, and in that instant I knew he knew the truth. Somehow, he knew and I feared for him even more.

"Fuck you!" I snarled, turning an evil glare in his direction, letting my eyes bleed over. I wanted him to be scared to the point where he would go and never come back and be safe. "What the hell could you possibly know about my problems?"

There was a hitch in his breath as he swallowed hard and the terror I had seen in him the first time David and Dwayne had waltzed into our shop returned. He fought it out though and with shaky hands lifted a pair of boots onto the bar. He didn't want to give up, not just yet, not until his business with me was finished. "I-I figured you could use these. Left them in your locker at work, but…anyway, they might as well come to some good use."

A few years before I moved to Santa Carla, his brother had been killed in a motorcycle accident. His biker boots were the only things not battered in the wreck and Spencer had been holding onto them to keep the good memories from fading away.

I studied them there at my side. They were in near perfect condition in dark leather with intricate patterns set over the surface from the ankle up in red, orange, yellow and white. Ironically enough, they were the perfect pair to match my jacket.

Either way, he could tell I was on the verge of protesting the offer. "Come on man, just take them alright. I don't have anything else to say good bye with, and you're the only good friend I've had in years."

Sure, I had been the closest to him and now I was telling him to get out of dodge or die. Some friend. That alone made my heart hurt and I kicked myself for being so stupid. Still, I managed to push the feelings aside and looked back at him with some form of appreciation, all the while bound and determined to keep him on the edge. "Thanks man. I needed a good pair of riding boots. I couldn't have asked for anything better."

There was a pause of silence between us and then I sensed one of the others approaching fast. "You have a ride here?" I asked, letting the urgency in my voice come through.

"Ya, I got my dad's old pickup. Listen I'm sorry about what I said before, I just didn't want to disappear without saying good bye you know?" He reached out like he wanted to touch me; the way friends usually do in times of farewell, but he was hesitant. The knowledge of knowing that I was something different, more than likely evil, kept him from it, and he glanced back at the exit.

"I understand." I looked around him towards the door and I could tell he knew it was time to get. "Hey, don't worry, I've still gotch yer' back this time around, I'll watch you go."

He nodded and held his hand up bravely higher and I gave him skin. "Take care," he told me. The saddened understanding of knowing that I wouldn't let him help returned to his eyes as he slowly but surely turned to go.

"Hey Spencer? If you do know what I think you know, promise me you'll watch your back and always run if you see me coming?"

He hung onto the doorframe and with one quick glance back in my direction gave me a civil nod. Would he be able to stay true to that? I wasn't sure, but kept watch as his fingers slipped away from the wood as he turned the corner and vanished from sight.


End file.
